When times were different but people were the same
by leojunkie-charmed04
Summary: I suck at summaries, so please R&R! Chapter 19 soon. Congrats 2 holly marie combs on baby Finley! Awwwww! :)
1. Default Chapter

***~~***************S*U*M*M*A*R*Y***************~~***  
  
The Halliwell adolescents were trying to keep a normal life whilst training to be the most powerful source of good in the world. They learn that it takes trips to the future and some shocking news to make a nine year old understand the ways of the world!! Prue learns of her pregnancy from the future that has come back to haunt her, but will it make her mother mad? During the time that they say their goodbyes to their mom....forever, Patty makes some shocking discoveries about all four of her daughters, and realises that they just aren't the kids they used to be.  
  
Prue: 15 Powers: Telepathy, moving things with her eyes/hands, sucking power out of demons, Levitation  
  
Piper: 14 Powers: Telepathy, freezing things, blowing things up, Levitation  
  
Phoebe:11 Powers: Orbing, Enlarging and Shrinking, Levitation. Hasn't yet got her power of premonition because her mother thinks that she's too young to see some of the horrifying images.  
  
Paige: 8 Powers: Can only levitate and orb because it's not harmful.  
  
Patty: Piper sweety, I need you up by 9 tomorrow to look after your sisters with Prue. (she said to her 13 year old daughter)  
  
Piper: (yawns and hugs her mom) uh huh, I'm gonna take them to the park or something, I'm getting bored of being inside.  
  
Patty: Ok, you've got your key right?  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Patty: Good, see you when I get back tomorrow, I'll bring back some dinner on my way home.  
  
Piper: Kay (staggers upstairs, half asleep) Night.  
  
(Patty laughs to herself quietly at her daughter and carries on sewing)  
  
IN PIPER'S ROOM  
  
Piper: (walks into her room and sees a demon stood in the corner) I'm not in the mood today. (uses her telepathy to get Prue up) * Prue, Prue, please come here!!! * (tries to hold the demon off by freezing it) * Come ON Prue* (screams in her head) * Wake UP!!! *  
  
Prue: (runs in from the next room) OK, no need to shout!! Jeez!! (goes to wake up Phoebe but sees that she'd have to go round the demon) * Piper, wake up Phoebe *  
  
Piper: * Why me?!?! *  
  
Prue: * Because I'd have to go round the demon!!! Duh! *  
  
Piper: (runs over to Phoebe and shakes her) Pheebs, Pheebs get up.  
  
Phoebe: Go away Piper!  
  
Piper: DEMON!!!!  
  
Phoebe: I'm up, I'm up. (jumps out of bed and levitates then kicks the demon in the head) Got ya bad breath!!  
  
Prue: Way to go to insult the thing, now come over here!!  
  
(Phoebe runs over and grips her sisters hands)  
  
All 3: Curse this evil and light it's mane,  
Take it from this human plane,  
Dump it somewhere down below,  
And the pain we've felt, it will now know!!  
  
(the demon blows up in their faces)  
  
Piper: Some vanquish huh?  
  
Prue: (makes a face) Yeah, boy am I glad it was in your room.  
  
Phoebe: (whines) Prue?  
  
Prue: Yeah?  
  
Phoebe: Can I go back to bed now?  
  
Prue: Sure.  
  
Phoebe: I'm going to get a drink first.  
  
Prue: o......(Phoebe orbs out)....kay. I hate it when she does that.  
  
Piper: Just wait, Paige will be doing that in a couple of years too.  
  
Prue: (rolls her eyes) Oh joy. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. (hugs Piper and turns to walk away)  
  
Piper: * Go careful, Phoebe's hiding round the corner, she's going to scare you on your way out *  
  
Prue: * Thanks * Phoebe, I know you're there.  
  
Phoebe: (Walks round) Piiipppeeerrrr. You always spoil it.  
  
Piper: Sorry, but I'd rather have you on my case than Prue.  
  
Phoebe: I guess. (jumps into Prue's arms) Night  
  
Prue: (kisses her cheek) Night hon.  
  
Phoebe: (runs at Piper and mows her down) Ha, that's what you get for telling her.  
  
Piper: Oooooooooff. Yeah, thanks Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: (giggles and jumps into bed) Welcome meany.  
  
Prue: (laughs) Night guys. (leaves for her own room)  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Prue: (led in bed as her alarm goes off) Alright. * Morning Piper *  
  
Piper: * Leave me alone, it's only eight thirty and I'm in the middle of a great dream *  
  
Prue: * Lovely* Okay, okay alarm, I'ma coming. (hits it and climbs out of bed) Morning Paige.  
  
Paige: (rolls over) Hi  
  
Prue: Come on. (picks Paige up and wraps them up in a blanket) Let's go wake them up (they run out and towards the others room) * Incoming!!!! * (they run and jump on Piper's bed and Phoebe is led with her) Hahaha  
  
Piper: (lifts the covers) This may be a kingsize, but I doubt it's big enough for all four of us! (they all scramble under and cuddle up)  
  
Prue: * You just like the bed all to yourself *  
  
Piper: * Ya don't say, you do too so don't act like you don't!! * (lifts her head up and smiles at Prue)  
  
Prue: God I love this power.  
  
Phoebe: (rolls over) Huh?  
  
Prue: Nothing *gotta get the hang of this. At least then we can have conversations without the little ones hearing!! *  
  
Piper: (bursts out laughing) Yup  
  
Phoebe: (half asleep) Ok, stop being telepathic with my and Paige in the middle, it's creepy  
  
Prue: (giggles) sorry. (yawns) God, I'm tired (they all fall asleep)  
  
Patty: (walks to Prue's room) Prue? Paige? (doesn't see them) * Prue? *  
  
Prue: (in her sleep) * in Piper's room *  
  
Patty: *OK * (walks into Piper's room and sees all four of them asleep) Awwww. * I'm leaving a note *  
  
Prue: * Ok, see you later. Love you *  
  
Patty: * Love you too. Bye Piper!!!! *  
  
Piper: * Go AWAYYYY!!!!!! *  
  
(Patty laughs lightly and walks out)  
  
LATER ON  
  
Paige: Ok, you wanna move your arm? (Prue doesn't answer) Guess not (levitates out of the bed) Thanks. (leaves the room)  
  
Phoebe: Paige? Can you get me a drink too? (looks up and sees her gone) Uh (orbs out to the kitchen)  
  
KITCHEN  
  
(Phoebe orbs in)  
  
Paige: Ah!!! (jumps and turns around and pouts) God, you scared me!  
  
Phoebe: Sorry Paige. Just want a drink (grabs a bottle of water)  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Morning you two.. Where are Piper and Prue?  
  
Phoebe: Upstairs. You are such a cool whitelighter, the other one was actually over 15, I didn't like that.  
  
Leo: Thanks, but remember, you can orb and not be dead, I'm dead!!  
  
Phoebe: I know, I know, but it would be cool to be able to sense people!!  
  
Leo: And I'd love to be able to make things bigger.  
  
Phoebe: (enlarges Leo's head and giggles) Sorry Leo, just needed some fun (makes it back to normal size)  
  
Leo: Glad I could give you some entertainment. Well, tell them that your Grams is going to contact you at four tonight.  
  
Paige: Yay. Ok, we'll tell them. We're going up there now. (waves) Bye Leo. (grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs them back upstairs and into the bed)  
  
Piper: * those two are annoying *  
  
Prue: * I know, keep your eyes closed and they won't know we're awake *  
  
Piper: *Good plan, I had a really great dream about Leo last night *  
  
Prue: *Oh reeeaaaallllllyyyyyy. Pray tell *  
  
Downstairs  
  
Leo is stood with his eyes closed, sensing something, he then smiles. Can you guess what he can hear/see/feel?!?!? 


	2. Pass the chicken, please?

Prue: * we have to practice for dance class soon *  
  
Piper: * I'll change ready *  
  
Prue: * and bring your Savage Garden cd *  
  
Piper: * Kay * (Hears music)  
  
**** what I said, it don't mean **** now **** all the presents, might as well throw them out **** all those kisses they didn't mean jack **** you, you ***, I don't want you back  
  
Piper: Eamon!! (changes into low-cut jogging pants and a tank top and heads into Prue's room) Ya know, if mum was here, she'd kill you for listening to this.  
  
Prue: But she's not here, (shrugs) So I'd say I'm safe.  
  
(they hear music coming from next door)  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band, But they're all on me like they want to hold hands, Cuz they know once I blow that I'll be the man, All because I'm the lead singer of my band.  
  
Prue: There goes rock chick Phoebe jammin' to D12.  
  
Piper: (rolls her eyes) Get changed and I'll go get her for dance. (Piper walks into her's and Phoebe's room) Yo Avril, shake your little tushy downstairs for practice.  
  
Phoebe: Fine, and it's Gwen Stefani, not Avril, she was so 2003.  
  
Piper: Oh and the difference between 2003 and 2004 is sooo drastic. (walks out smiling)  
  
LATER ON  
  
(Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are belly-dancing in jogging pants and tank tops to Shakire-Whenever Wherever)  
  
Patty: Hi girls (smiles) What are you doing?  
  
Piper: (turns off the music and scoops her hair into a ponytail) We were practicing for dance class on Saturday, but we got bored.  
  
Patty: Ooohhh. You guys ready to eat?  
  
Prue: Always, what did you get?  
  
Patty: Well for my two little miss healthy-work outs I got egg fried rice and chicken with salad.  
  
Piper: (Gasps) You're an angel!!  
  
Leo: (orbs in) I know  
  
Prue: (gets a bottle of water) Hey Leo * Oooh Piper, loverboy's here *  
  
Leo: (smiles) Hi  
  
Piper: Prue, can you come upstairs with me a minute?  
  
Prue: Uh, ok. Back in a minute mom  
  
Patty: (waves her hand) Take your time  
  
(Prue and Piper run out and upstairs)  
  
Piper: Prue, I can't even look at him after that dream!  
  
Prue: Why? (shrugs)  
  
Piper: Because, not to be logical or anything, but he is a whitelighter, he can tap into dreams, how can I be sure he didn't see!?  
  
Prue: Well, at least he'd know what you look like naked! (tries not to smile)  
  
Piper: (hits her) Try and be serious about this for just one minute, Prue!! The one guy I like is not only never going to ask me out, but now knows that I'm crazy about him and he's going to think I'm really stupid.  
  
Prue: (grabs her arms) Ok, first off, he's been watching you your whole life, since he was a little one, so you know that that's not true!!  
  
Piper: Which part? (huffs)  
  
Prue: All of it!! Leo never said he wouldn't go out with you.  
  
Piper: He didn't have to, he's always looking at you or Phoebe!  
  
Prue: (laughs and shakes her head) That's crazy. Phoebe is twelve years old, and I am not his type.  
  
Piper: If you're not his type, then neither am I. We look the same, dress similar, work out together, dance together, are on the same cheerleading squad...  
  
Prue: (holds up her hand) Ok Blanche, stop obsessing, I get it. But I still think you're jumping to conclusions. Flirt a little, see what he does.  
  
Piper: (folds her arms and shrugs) Ok, hair down or up?  
  
Prue: Down, because it hangs around your waist and highlights your stomach.  
  
Piper: So I need a bellybar. You got any good ones because my best is the dragon.  
  
Prue: No, I don't. Go borrow Phoebe's purple spiky one.  
  
Piper: Wise?  
  
Prue: (nods) Very  
  
Piper: (Smirks) Steal from her much?  
  
Prue: Only when it fits me.  
  
(They enter the kitchen)  
  
Patty: Just in time girls, Leo's staying for dinner tonight. He's a health nut like you two so I split your dinner three ways. Guess you guys have more in common than you thought.  
  
(Piper and Prue share a look)  
  
Piper: Pass the chicken, please  
  
(Everyone is laughing and eating and Leo and Piper's eyes meet and lock) 


	3. You're our what?

Patty: Ok, I'm off for my date, are you sure you guys will be alright?  
  
Prue: Course mom, we've got it all under control. Piper's cooking dinner, I've put Paige to bed with a movie and popcorn and Phoebe is being....Phoebe.  
  
Patty: Dancing around the house, acting like a freak and entertaining everybody, got it (nods) Well, I'll be back by around 12. Keep an eye on Piper and Leo. (raises an eyebrow)  
  
Prue: Ok, now leave, Cinderella, you'll be late for the ball.  
  
Patty: Bye, my Horse and Pumpkin is waiting (walks down the path)  
  
Prue: (rolls her eyes and closes the door) Finally (walks into the kitchen) She's gone. So Pipes, what's for dinner?  
  
Piper: Chicken Tikka and Rice.  
  
Prue: Yummy!!!!  
  
Phoebe: (singing) You know I'm not the first king of controversy, I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, To do bad music so selfishly, and use it to get myself wealthy!!  
  
Prue: (rolls her eyes) Why are you such a rock chick, Avril...  
  
Phoebe: Gwen  
  
Prue: Gwen then. Why are you such a rock chick when you look and sound just like Anastacia. If you straightened your hair and matured a little, they'd think you were her.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but that's just not me is it (sips a soda) I am Phoebe Halliwell, not Anastacia something or other.  
  
Prue: (holds up her hand) Ok, but everything including 'I've got a brand new combine harvester' sounds better than Eminem and D12!!  
  
Piper: (laughs) Oh, oh, what's the time?  
  
Prue: (looks at her watch) 7:55  
  
Piper: The Shakira Tour is on in 5 minutes. Remind me, I have to call Leo, it's our three week anniversary.  
  
Phoebe: Ah!! (turns off the cd player and jumps up) I'll dish up with Piper, and Prue, go set it on Flaunt ready.  
  
Prue: Count me there!! (runs out)  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, Shakira is the coolest, I can't believe we nearly could have missed that!!!  
  
Piper: Did nobody here me say it's my three week anniversary!?! (dishing up) Ok, that's yours and Prue's. Grab the coke and take it in with you.  
  
Phoebe: (runs over to the bottle with dishes in her hand) I got it (puts the bottle top in her mouth and runs out)  
  
Piper: Gross (walks out with her dinner)  
  
IN THE LOUNGE  
  
Piper: Ya'know, it feels weird with mom dating again.  
  
Prue: I know, dad left 7 years ago, and she only now decides to get a new guy.  
  
Piper: Imagine if she had more kids!!!  
  
Prue: Oh god no!! I have enough sisters already.  
  
Piper: Gee thanks  
  
Prue: On your own, you'd rock, any of you would, but when there's four of us and used to be five, it'd be too....  
  
Phoebe: Brady Bunch?  
  
Prue: That's it.  
  
Piper: I have an urge  
  
Phoebe: (looks up) To do what?  
  
Piper: I don't know  
  
Prue: Dance  
  
Piper: Nooo  
  
Phoebe: Take a shower?  
  
Piper: Nooo  
  
Prue: Wash dishes?  
  
Piper: NOOO  
  
Phoebe: Call Leo?  
  
Piper: That's it!! LEO!!!!  
  
Leo: (orbs in next to her) I was waiting for you to call me, I wanted to watch Shakira too ya know!!!  
  
Piper: You should've just come on in, you're welcome anytime.  
  
Leo: I know, but I'm still getting used to it.  
  
Prue: You have been our whitelighter for 15 years, since I was born!!!  
  
Leo: Yeah, I know that.  
  
(they all turn back to watch Shakira)  
  
AFTER THE SHOW  
  
Prue: I think I'm going to go and do some homework. Got an exam in two weeks.  
  
Piper: Typical Prue  
  
Prue: Hey!! I've caught you revising for your end of year's too ya know!  
  
Leo: Busted  
  
Piper: Aw...look at Phoebe. Out for the count (strokes her sister's hair)  
  
Prue: She looks a little pale (touches her head) She's burning up.  
  
Piper: Should we call an ambulance or something?  
  
Demon: That won't help her, she needs the Power of Four to heal her.  
  
Prue: Power of Four? but with Phoebe knocked out there's only th.......  
  
Piper: (whispers) Paris.  
  
Prue: No, no no no no, mom said that we can never, ever, summon Paris, and she meant it.  
  
Piper: It's the only way to save Phoebe. You know that so admit it!! I've already lost one sister, I'm not about to lose another, even if it is Phoebe.  
  
Prue: We should just call mom  
  
Demon: You're mother can't help you witch, she'll be frozen until you break the spell on your sister.  
  
Piper: (turns to him) Ok, could you stop with the cockiness for just two minutes and maybe even shut up so we can think?  
  
Demon: Wow, so you're the same old Piper in the past too huh?  
  
Piper: What?!  
  
Demon: I am Wyatt Wyatt, a demon from your future.  
  
Leo: Wyatt Wyatt. Wyatt is my surname.  
  
Demon: Yeah, go figure. (Grins and laughs)  
  
Piper: No, because you're going to tell us. (raises her fist)  
  
Demon: Ok, ok, I've heard that even a Tennybopper Charmed One can pack a punch  
  
Prue: (closes in on him) Yeah, we can, so you better just spill.  
  
Demon: Ok!!  
  
Piper: (stands back and whispers to Leo) Leo, he's not fully evil, he hasn't even tried to kill us.  
  
Leo: I think he froze Phoebe so that you would get him to talk.  
  
Piper: You think he wants us to make him talk?  
  
Leo: By the way he's acting and giving up so easily, I'd say so.  
  
Demon: I, am Wyatt Wyatt, and along with Christian Wyatt, we are the two most powerful witches in the world.  
  
Prue: Witches?!?!?!  
  
Demon: Yes, witches. I had to pretend to be evil, to get your attention.  
  
Piper: Ooook  
  
Demon: Listen, I have been sent back in time, to deliver a message. I have been told to tell you, Leo and you, Piper, that no matter what the Elders think, do or say, and no matter what Patty Halliwell thinks, you need to stay together. For the sake of the world and everybody's future. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. Goodbye  
  
Piper: Oh no you don't. (grabs his arm) You're not going until you tell me who you are.  
  
Demon: I'm not allowed to do that!!  
  
Piper: Tough, you're telling us to break the damn rules, so you're gonna break one yourself.  
  
Demon: Piper, Piper, Piper, you really are a girl who knows what she wants aren't you?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I am (puts her hands on her hips) And I tend to run cold when I don't get it, so spill preppy.  
  
Demon: Well...  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hehe :P  
  
I have a few other chapters on my computer, including diary entries and a joint journal including biographies from all four girls. I want to update, but I have other story ideas so I could be writing others. If I get 5 reviews I will update, and don't worry, I'm checking every hour to see if I have reviews, so when it changes from 4 to 5, another chapter will be uploaded immediately!! I do hope you like my story, I always wondered what they would have been like as kids and then I realized I could have them however I wanted. I would like ideas though, so if you have any that would fit with my story, let me know. If it's good and I think you'd do a better job, you can write the chapter if you like. 


	4. Ohhh, so you're the next Charmed Ones!

I know I said I would only update if I got 5 reviews, but I waited 2 days and I really wanted to update it!! Hopefully more people will read it, but if not, I'll carry on anyway cuz I've already written about 12 chapters in total, including diary entries and bios. R&R!!!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON CHARMED  
  
Patty: Ok, I'm off for my date, are you sure you girls will be alright? Prue: Course mom, we have everything under control ******* Piper: Aw..Look at Phoebe. Out for the count (strokes her hair) Prue: She looks a little pale (touches her forehead) She's burning up!!! ******* Piper: (whispers) Paris Prue: No, no no no no, mom said that we can never, ever summon Paris, and she meant it! Piper: But it's the only way to save Phoebe ******* Piper: Oh no you don't (grabs his arm) You're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are Demon: I can't do that! Piper: Tough, you're telling us to break the damn rules so you can break one yourself!! Demon: Piper, Piper, Piper, you really are a girl who knows what she wants aren't you? Piper: Yeah, I am (puts her hands on her hips) And I tend to run cold if I don't get it, so spill preppy. Demon: Well...........  
  
***************************************  
  
Demon: Well.............I'm your son, Wyatt.  
  
Leo: What? Piper and I have kids?  
  
Demon: Yes, two boys, myself and Christian. We inherit your whitelighter abilities and our mother's (points to Piper) witch powers. We are the new era of Charmed Ones, and the first to be men.  
  
Piper: Y...yeah, that's what I thought. Oh my god, you are my son, but you are stood infront of me now lookin' about 10 years older!!  
  
Demon: Oh, that's because I am, where I've come from, you are now 59.  
  
Piper: Lucky me!! (turns to Leo) Leo, we have kids!!  
  
Leo: I know, so we obviously don't let the Elders come between us then.  
  
Demon: Uh, well, that's what I had to tell you. I could feel both of you worrying about being broken up, so I had to come and tell you to follow your heart, stay together, or you will never have myself and Christian as the next Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper: W...What about the other three, do they have kids?  
  
Demon: Yes, Phoebe has a girl, she is 19 now and she is the most beautiful thing you could imagine. She looks a lot like her mother. (smiles at Phoebe) Listen, I must go, you are calling me in the future.  
  
Piper: Oh, well, always listen to your mother. (shrugs)  
  
Demon: (Takes Piper's hand) Trust me Piper, you make a great mother, and you, Leo, make a great father.  
  
Leo: (smiles) Boy, I'd love to be in the future right now.  
  
Demon: For you, my time is the future, but for me, this is the past. (smiles, unfreezes Phoebe) Goodnight. (leaves)  
  
Phoebe: (stirs) Who, who was that.  
  
Prue: Well, mommy, that was your nephew, Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. (rolls over, but then sits up) Mommy, nephew? What, I'm confused?  
  
Piper: That, was my son, he came from the future!!! And you missy have a girl!!!!  
  
Phoebe: Really, cool!!!  
  
Prue: Yeah, and she looks a lot like you.  
  
Phoebe: Man!! My nephew comes here, and I don't get to meet him!!!  
  
Prue: Ok, come on you, I'll carry you up to bed. (smiles at Piper and Leo) I think mommy and daddy have a lot to discuss.  
  
Piper: Thanks  
  
Prue: Don't mention it.  
  
Phoebe: (waves) Night Piper, Night Leo  
  
Leo and Piper: Night Pheebs (they laugh)  
  
Leo: So, you're a mom huh? (smiles)  
  
Piper: not for a few years thankfully!!!!  
  
Leo: That was weird, we met our son when he's around 25 and we haven't even met him as a baby yet, or known that he existed.  
  
Piper: God, I wish I was older!! (A vortex opens in the middle of the room) Ah!!!! (jumps back) What is that?  
  
Leo: I think, think that when you said you wished you could be older, the vortex opened so you could go into the future.  
  
Piper: Oh, well, that's original, it's a scene straight out of the Wizard of Oz. PRUE!! PHOEBE!!! WAKE PAIGE UP AND GET DOWN HERE!  
  
Prue: (runs down with Paige and Phoebe) What is it Piper, whoa!!!!!  
  
Piper: Yeah, just what I thought. So, anyone wanna see their future, cuz that's where I'm going.  
  
Prue: Piper NO, what if you're not back by midnight and mom finds out.  
  
Piper: Then we'll tell her we went to visit her grandkids. (shrugs)  
  
Phoebe: Please Prue, pretty, pretty please with a peach on top.  
  
Prue: (looking at Piper but talking to Phoebe) It's a cherry.  
  
Phoebe: No its not because I don't like cherries. But anyhoo, back on track, can we please please go?  
  
Prue: Ok, fine, I cave, but if we're not back by midnight, It's not my fault.  
  
Piper: Sure, we'll put the blame on me yada yada same old story, can we just go?  
  
Prue: Fine, you first (waves towards the vortex)  
  
Piper: See ya!! (jumps in, followed by Leo, then Phoebe, the Paige)  
  
Prue: Sorry mom, they told me too (jumps in)  
  
(the vortex closes and Patty walks in)  
  
Patty: Hello, I'm home!!! Girls?? Are you here?  
  
R&R. Sorry that this chapter is short, but it's just a lead-on to the next part where they're in the future. Sorry to give some of this away, but I'm thinking of having the next few chapters based on their future lives or at least what they discover or do. Let me know what you think, like I said, this is only my first fanfic and I'm from UK, so if the American language is a bit off, catch me up to date. 


	5. Ok, soP4 huh!

In this chapter they are around the age they were in S3. I'm guessing that Prue is 30, Piper is 29, Phoebe is 27 and Paige is 23. Leo is roughly the same age as Prue.  
  
(They come out of the Vortex looking like adults)  
  
Piper: Whoa (stands up and dusts herself off) Ok, I wasn't wearing this when I jumped in (points to her long jeans, strap top and boots)  
  
Prue: Piper, look in the mirror.  
  
Piper: Whoooaaa!!! I look so similar yet 15 years older.  
  
Phoebe: (walking around the lounge) Look at the house, it's a lot nicer now.  
  
Paige: Well, at least we know that we still live together (shrugs)  
  
Piper: Paige, look at your bellybutton!  
  
Paige: (looks and sees it's pierced) Way cool!!!  
  
Cole: Phoebe? Are you here sweety? (coming down the stairs)  
  
Phoebe: (to her sisters and Leo) Sweety, what?  
  
Leo: (whispers) Just go with the events that happen, you don't want to change the future here when you don't know much about yourselves, if that makes sense.  
  
Piper: Not really, but hey, we're witches, stuff never makes sense.  
  
Cole: (walks in) There you are (kisses her) Listen people, I've checked the Book of Shadows, and I found a spell that can rid P4 of evil.  
  
Piper: (turns to Leo) Oh, ok, so, P4 huh?  
  
Leo: Yeah, the club. Our club can be rid of all evil by a spell but it needs a potion.  
  
Piper: (sighs) I'm on it. (looks shocked) Whoa. Come on Prue, help me.  
  
(Prue and Piper walk into the kitchen)  
  
Piper: I think I'm slipping into the role. I sighed and said 'I'm on it' without even knowing.  
  
Prue: And I knew what P4 was, we must just be adjusting to the people and events and soon we'll be able to know more about our new lives and ourselves!!  
  
Piper: Ok, so, a potion. (gets a pan) For this I need a pig's foot, ginger coriander, garlic to rid of evil, boiling eggnog and a piece of something from P4.  
  
Prue: A bit of one of the drinks?  
  
Piper: Good. Very good. (throws it all in and it explodes) Yep, this is definitely the older Piper taking over now because I've never made a potion in my life.  
  
Phoebe: (brisks in) Ok, I've got the Spell, and Paige is just scrying to see if the last demon that attacked is anywhere near P4.  
  
Paige: (walks in) Ok, the demon is on the other side of town so if we make a break for it, we should be able to get to P4, cast the spell and be outta there before he knows we left the house.  
  
Piper: (tips some of the potion into four viles) Let's go. (they leave)  
  
AT P4  
  
(they pull up outside P4 in a Silver Mini Cooper)  
  
Phoebe: (steps out of the driver's seat and runs towards the club) Right, let's go inside and kick evil's ass once and for all.  
  
Prue: Doubt it  
  
Phoebe: Well, from P4 at least. (they walk in)  
  
Piper: Ready  
  
Paige: As ever  
  
All 3: (hold hands) This humble building cursed has been, Detach all evil from this scene!  
  
Prue: Now!!  
  
(they all throw down their potions and smoke lifts from them)  
  
Phoebe: There, at least we can party safe now.  
  
BACK AT THE MANOR  
  
Phoebe: No Cole, I can't believe you would go behind my back and do this.  
  
Cole: It's not a big deal!!  
  
Phoebe: You took our daughter to the underworld!!! That's a big deal.  
  
Cole: So what?  
  
Phoebe: You're not even a demon!  
  
Cole: So?  
  
Phoebe: So why were you down there? You have no powers, you could have gotten yourself and Shannon killed!  
  
Cole: I had to report a murder of a demon, that wasn't attacked by you.  
  
Phoebe: And that couldn't wait?!?!  
  
Piper: (to Prue) Oook, we should just walk straight by so we don't end up involved. (they walk by)  
  
Cole: Piper, do you think it's wrong that I took Shannon with me?  
  
Prue: Busted  
  
Phoebe: Don't even involve them.  
  
Piper: Yeah, don't involve us!! (they walk off) Where's Paige?  
  
Prue: Calling some guy, she came in when we got back from the club, said she had to call someone and then walked off.  
  
Piper: Such a solitary person. What do you want for dinner Prue?  
  
Prue: I don't mind. Listen, I'm going into work for a while okay, I don't want to upset 'the boss) (makes quotation marks with her fingers)  
  
Piper: But you're the boss.  
  
Prue: Exactly, I don't want to upset myself.  
  
Piper: Sure, sure, dinner will be ready in about an hour, is that okay?  
  
Prue: Yeah, (hugs her) See ya later. Bye Pheebs, Bye Paige!! (grabs her bag and walks out)  
  
Piper: (sighs) All alone. (hears a baby) Wyatt. (walks out and up to Wyatt's room) It's ok sweety, you're fine. (picks him up and hugs him) Shhh, come on,back to sleep honey (lies him down and he rolls over and goes back to sleep) Night Wyatt. (bypasses pictures of Paris on the way past)  
  
IN PIPER'S ROOM  
  
Phoebe: Knock Knock. (at the door) Can I come in?  
  
Piper: Sure. (looking at things in a box)  
  
Phoebe: (sits next to her) What's this?  
  
Piper: Oh, this is a load of stuff that I kept when Paris died. I know it was a long time ago, but I saw a picture of her in the hall and it made me want to look through it again.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, I haven't seen this stuff in years!  
  
Piper: I know, the last time I looked through it was when mom told me the story of Paris and a whitelighter.  
  
Phoebe: I never heard that story. (shakes her head)  
  
Piper: Well, when Paris was fifteen, she saved a whitelighter from a darklighter. He was only about seventeen, but things got pretty heavy between them. She got to go to Heaven and meet his family and the Elders, she had a really good time. But when the Elders found out she was a witch, they sent her home and made them break up. She was so upset that she relinquished her powers so that she could carry on seeing him, but ten minutes later, she was attacked by a demon and had no powers to protect herself, that's how she died. (tears stream down her face) And the last time I looked at this, I was dating Leo, and was thinking of relinquishing my powers so that I could date him. Something about seeing Paris so happy in the pictures made me realise that she wouldn't have wanted me to do that.  
  
Phoebe: (hugs her) You know she wouldn't. And look how it turned out, you and Leo fought to stay together, and you got married and have a really cute little boy.  
  
Piper: Yeah, thank god he visited us that day when we were little, I'll always remember that.  
  
Phoebe: Trust me to get knocked out by him. (rolls her eyes)  
  
Piper: (laughs) You scared us all.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I've grown up now, we all have, if we hadn't, I don't know what we'd do without mom.  
  
Piper: Me either. At least we were grown up when she died, and had changed. If we were all still cheerleaders that danced around to R 'n' B music our wholes lives, we would never have gotten through it.  
  
Phoebe: But the important thing is, we did change. We moved on, got jobs, us two got married and had kids. If Paris could see us now, she'd be proud of what her four little sisters have achieved.  
  
Piper: (wipes her eyes) Yeah, she would. She always was back then.  
  
Paris: (a spirit in their room) I can see you, and I want you to know, that I'm proud of you. I know times have been hard for you, but I'm glad you made it through, you are definitely the best sisters in the world, I love you.  
  
Patty: (spirit enters) They can't hear you sweety. But they understand, I told them that you loved them before I passed away.  
  
Paris: I just want to talk to them, have a normal conversation again. When we were little, we always used to talk and hang around, why does it have to be so different?  
  
Patty: Because you're not alive anymore Paris.  
  
Paris: But I'm a witch!! We always used to summon Grams when she died!  
  
Patty: I told them that no matter what, I didn't ever want them to summon you. It will hurt them, and you, and you will never be able to move on.  
  
Paris: (nods and then leaves the room)  
  
Patty: Goodbye my precious girls, I love you. 


	6. I've seen more action in Barbie on Ice!

Piper: What're you watching?  
  
Paige: A hockey game  
  
Piper: A hockey game?  
  
Paige: Yeah, Tony said that it's a really good game and that I should get into it.  
  
Piper: And you're listening to a guy?  
  
Paige: (Switches off the tv) Nope, I've seen more action in Barbie on Ice.  
  
Piper: (follows Paige to the kitchen) There's the Paige we know and love. I have to get to P4 soon, it's one of the locations for Maroon 5's reunion tour.  
  
Phoebe: Uh, Maroon 5, they ruled when we were kids!.  
  
Piper: Yeah, but you used to absolutely hate them (smirks)  
  
Phoebe: Don't remind me, I was weird back then. (gets a bottle of water)  
  
Prue: (walks in) Phoebe, have you taken my blue sparkly top again?  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Prue: Everytime I go in my room there's something missing, and I usually end up finding it in your room!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I don't have your top Prue.  
  
Prue: Like yesterday, when that big hairy demon attacked, my fighting shoes were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Phoebe: I did not take your fighting shoes.  
  
Prue: But you wouldn't know because you were too busy yelling at Cole!!!  
  
Phoebe: What the hell is wrong with you Prue!! You're just flipping for no damn reason, and it's at me!! Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to pick on them (points to Piper and Paige) but what have I done to deserve this? I don't wear your clothes because they don't fit, I'm a size smaller than you!!!! So for gods sakes get your facts right before you go around shouting your mouth off at me, I have feelings too you know! (storms out)  
  
Piper: Prue, I think you upset her.  
  
Prue: (sighs) I'm going to work.  
  
Piper: Ok, see you later.  
  
Paige: Now there's the action a hockey game lacks.  
  
Piper: Nuh uh, if you have that action in a game of ice hockey, with the skates and sticks, everyone will be in hospital.  
  
Paige: Yeah, we wouldn't want that because a lot of hockey players are cute.  
  
Piper: Uh, you never change.  
  
Paige: Nope, I'm off to work. I'll see you tonight at P4.  
  
Piper: You're not coming home for dinner?  
  
Paige: No, I can't make it, I've got a Social call at this kid's house. His parents are apparently abusing him and I have to check it out.  
  
Piper: Ok, I'll save you something then.  
  
Paige: Thanks. (grabs her keys) Have a good day. (leaves)  
  
Piper: (walks up to Phoebe's room) Pheebs, can I come in?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Piper: (walks in) Hey, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: I'm ok, but she just went crazy, for what? I haven't taken anything of hers and she's just...crazy!!  
  
Piper: I think she's just having a bad day, she'll be fine later. Anyways, are you taking Shannon to Preschool yet?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, in about five minutes, then I'm off to the paper before Elise beheads me.  
  
Piper: Do you think you could take Wyatt for me too, only I'm late for this audition with Maroon 5.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I'll see you tonight (stands up) Bye!! (runs out) Shannon, Wyatt?? School time!  
  
THAT DAY AT P4  
  
Piper: Hey, so, you wanna play here as one of your locations right?  
  
Lead singer: Yeah, we wanna try and start up again after our break and San Francisco seems kind of happening right now.  
  
Piper: Oh yeah, it is. So, you wanna play something to get the feel of the club while I get my sisters down here?  
  
Lead singer: Sure (walks to the stage) got any brothers?  
  
Piper: No, but I do have a brother-in-law.  
  
Lead singer: You're lucky, everyday of my life was spent fighting with one of my four brothers.  
  
Piper: Wow, you had a big family (pulls out her pager)  
  
Lead singer: Yeah, we always used to be at each other's throats  
  
Piper: I always got along with all four of my sisters, I don't know why, but then when my oldest sister passed away, it brought us closer.  
  
Lead Singer: Sorry about your sister. But I think that's great that you get along.  
  
Piper: Yeah, it is, I still live with my other three sisters actually (cell rings) Excuse me  
  
Leo: Hey Piper, it's me.  
  
Piper: Hey Leo. What's up?  
  
Leo: I picked the kids up from school because Pheobe was still at work and now I'm bored.  
  
Piper: Ok, well, come up here and bring Shannon and Wyatt, I can find something for them to do.  
  
Leo: I would stay here, but Cole is being a little weird.  
  
Piper: Ugh, he's not. Well, don't tell Pheobe that, she'll get worked up again. You'll have the house to yourself tonight anyway!  
  
Leo: Hallelujah for Maroon 5. I get some quiet to watch the football!!  
  
Piper: You love me really (No answer so Piper laughs) See you soon. (hangs up) Sorry about that.  
  
Lead Singer: That's ok. So, any requests for what I should play?  
  
Piper: Make luv, Harder to Breathe or This Love, all my favourites.  
  
Lead Singer: Like my voice much?  
  
Piper: Hey, I was a teenager when you were ruling the charts!  
  
Lead Singer: Ok, just let me finish setting up and I'll play This Love.  
  
Piper: Can I get you a drink or anything?  
  
Lead Singer: Water would be great please, help me sing a little better.  
  
Piper: Sure, be right back. (walks behind the bar)  
  
Lead Singer: So, what's it like running a club?  
  
Piper: It was hard work at first, I started out 3 years ago and I wasn't all that good, but with a little help from my sisters and my husband, it got easier.  
  
Lead Singer: Oh, you're married huh?  
  
Piper: yeah.  
  
Lead Singer: Will I get to meet him?  
  
Piper: He's on his way over now. (hands him his water)  
  
Lead Singer: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
Leo: Hey Piper, Wyatt's kicking up a fuss here!!  
  
Piper: Coming. Hold on a minute. (runs out) Hey you, why are you being bold?  
  
Wyatt: Sorry mommy  
  
Piper: Now, sit on this chair at this table, and I'll get you some chips and a juice ok?  
  
Wyatt: Uh huh.  
  
Leo: Go sit with Wyatt, Shannon ok?  
  
Shannon: Yes Uncle Leo (runs over)  
  
Leo: The lead singer seems pretty talkative  
  
Piper: I know,we've been having a pretty good discussion over there.  
  
Leo: OO, shame you're married then huh? (smiles)  
  
Piper: Yep, shame. Back in a minute, gotta fetch something from out back.  
  
Leo: Mind if I join you? (Winks)  
  
Piper: I'd enjoy the company (leads him out back)  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Maroon 5: This love has taken it's toll on me she said goodbye, too many times before, and her heart is breaking infront of me and I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore.  
  
Paige: He is so hot  
  
Phoebe: You got his phone number, address, e-mail and tour dates! That kinda means he likes you.  
  
Prue: So, listen Pheebs, I just want to apologise for earlier, I was a little stressed with work and I overslept (squeezes her arm) Sorry to take it out on you.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry about it, I overeacted a little. It's ok, really.  
  
Prue: (smiles) This band is really good, shall we dance?  
  
Paige: Only if Piper comes.  
  
Piper: Coming. (walks round and they go and dance, laughing and smiling when Justin sees them and laughs)  
  
Justin: This last song is for the Halliwell sisters to thank them for a great day and for allowing us to play here!! To P4 everybody!!!  
  
Crowd: Hooray!!!!!!  
  
Maroon 5: Make luv and listen to the music, you've got to let yourself goooooo!!!!...  
  
The time of my life from Dirty Dancing comes on after the men have arrived for a while.  
  
Cole: Wanna dance Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Sure (they walk off and dance)  
  
Andy: Can I tempt you Prue?  
  
Prue: You better (they go and dance)  
  
Leo: (walks in) The kids are with Gideon, do you wanna dance?  
  
Piper: Why not? (they go and dance)  
  
Justin: Hey, you look pretty lonely, wanna go join in?  
  
Paige: I'd love to (they go and dance)  
  
Leo: Have I ever told you I love you?  
  
Piper: A couple of times.  
  
Leo: Well I do (they kiss)  
  
(All four sisters look at each other and smile, then....the moment is over)  
  
This note is for PaulaS- a reviewer. I'm soo sorry that the Piper/Leo moment totally sucks, but don't worry, it will get better!!  
  
I'm glad you all like my story, I tried to add humor in, so I hope you can see that, I kinda like my humor stories!! Any ideas, remember, let me know!! Even if you want me to write a chapter on them at a certain age. I can have them go back further into their past or something? I want you to help me so get involved!!! !:D Until next time..... 


	7. Back home where mommy is!

Ok, I made a mistake. The lead singer is not called Justin, that was a fill-in name until I found out. His name is actually Ryan, but to stop confusion, I'll leave it. Yes, Gideon is evil, but don't forget, Leo still thought of him as a good person until S6, this is based around the time of S3, so they don't know that he is evil yet. If that makes any sense at all. Thanks for reviewing!!! If you have any ideas based on what I've written, please e-mail me at ur_scary_dream@hotmail.com because I'd like the help!!! (  
  
(the vortex opens and they land back in the kitchen)  
  
Piper: (skids across the floor) Owwy, I think I broke a bone.  
  
Prue: ouch (stands up) good, it's only 11:45, mom won't be home yet.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, let me get this straight, in the time that we went through two days of our future, we only missed 1 hour and forty five minutes of our real lives.  
  
Piper: looks that way  
  
Paige: Ohhhh.  
  
Phoebe: what?  
  
Paige: I don't have my bellybutton pierced anymore.  
  
Prue: Honey, you had a date lined up with the lead singer of Maroon 5, I'd be more concerned with losing that!  
  
Paige: Well I would be if I was 23, like I was back then, but I'm not, I'm only 9!!!!!  
  
Prue: Come on, let's go to bed guys.  
  
Piper: Night Leo (kisses him) You can crash on the sofa until they call you.  
  
Leo: Thanks (follows them into the lounge)  
  
Prue: (stops in her tracks) m...mom, hi.  
  
Patty: Where were you?!?!  
  
Prue: Um, in our future?  
  
Patty: What?  
  
Piper: Mom, listen, this is all my fault. (steps forward) We were just finishing watching a film, when this guy came and put a spell on Phoebe to make her ill and unconscious. Apparently, he froze you aswell so we couldn't call you for help. In the end, it turned out to be mine and Leo's son and he told us he was from the future.  
  
Prue: * hang on, whatever you do, DON'T tell her that she was dead in the future *  
  
Piper: *I won't * So, when he left, me and Leo were talking and I said I wished I could see my future to see my two sons, and then a vortex opened, and I convinced them all to go with me. It was my fault.  
  
Prue: (steps forward) No, it's not all Piper's fault, we didn't have to go, we chose to go, so it's all of our fault.  
  
Piper: (smiles at Prue)  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it was all of us.  
  
Patty: Girls, I can't believe you would go into a vortex when you don't know where it leads.  
  
Piper: No, we did no where it led, we wouldn't have gone if we didn't. But we spent two days in our future mom!!!  
  
Patty: Ok, I forgive you, but I want to hear about it! (pats the sofa)  
  
Piper: Mom it was sooo cool!! I was married to Leo and we had one son at the time that was 4, he was called Wyatt!!  
  
Phoebe: And I was married to someone called Cole and had a little girl called Shannon who was the same age as Wyatt.  
  
Paige: And I had my bellybutton pierced and I could drive!!  
  
Prue: It was so cool, I was my own boss but I flipped out at Phoebe once. (looks guiltily at Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!!!!  
  
Prue: Hey, you forgave me for that!!  
  
Phoebe: No, the older, mature me did, but not this me.  
  
Piper: Ok, anyways, I owned a club called P4, and Maroon 5 came to do a reunion gig there  
  
Paige: And I got his phone number (grins)  
  
Patty: Wow, sounds like you're future has a lot in store for you then. I'm just going to get something, bedtime Paige (carries Paige upstairs)  
  
Piper: Thanks for sticking up for me Prue.  
  
Prue: Well I did say if we weren't back by midnight then it wasn't my fault, but it's not midnight yet, so I couldn't let you take the fall. Besides, it was fun, why lie and say it was wrong.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I think it would be nice to go back there again for a day normal time.  
  
Prue: That would be about 25 days in future time.  
  
Phoebe: We so have to. I had fun (raises her eyebrows)  
  
Piper: You didn't!!!  
  
Phoebe: Hey, he came onto me!! I am pretty irresistible, especially in my twenties (wiggles her eyebrows)  
  
(Piper, Prue and Leo burst out laughing)  
  
Patty: What is it?  
  
Prue: (splutters) Nothing mom.  
  
Patty: Ok, here, behind my back are four tickets to a Maroon 5 show at the Concerto Club, run by my brother, so you get to go backstage with the band, and meet them at rehearsals.  
  
Piper: Oh my god!!! So cool, even though we met them in the future.  
  
Patty: Well, I've put a spell on you to prevent you from evil tomorrow night while you're out. And I've been told that Justin, the lead singer, is the hottest 16 year old in town.  
  
Prue: (hits her mom's arm) Mom!!!!  
  
(they all laugh)  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Piper: Ok, are you guys ready?  
  
Phoebe: (shouts downstairs) Almost, just doing my hair!!!  
  
Prue: What time is Leo coming?  
  
Piper: In about 5 minutes. So then we're leaving.  
  
Phoebe: (comes downstairs) I checked the map and the Concerto Club is the future P4, so it won't be hard to find.  
  
Piper: So we inherit the club, nice to know we'll definitely get it. You look really nice.  
  
Phoebe: (smiles) Thanks, I decided to drop the Gwen look and go a little bit Anastacia just for tonight.  
  
Piper: I love the shades, very you.  
  
Phoebe: I thought so. Come on Prue, I wanna go!!!  
  
Prue: I'm coming, I'm coming (runs downstairs)  
  
Piper: Wwwwwoooww. You look so nice!!!  
  
AT THE CLUB  
  
Phoebe: Cool, we made disco hour too, the band will be on in an hour.  
  
Piper: Good, so it'll be a late night tonight then.  
  
Phoebe: Probably  
  
R Kelly and J Lo: It's like downtown New York in the middle of traffic jam, all I really want you to know is who I am, find me low key in the back of the club, oh with some fine females rolling in love. You and me be pimpin' on a shopping spree in LA, paparazzi and critics don't give a damn what they say.....  
  
Prue: Let's dance guys.  
  
Leo: No thanks  
  
Piper: Llleeeeeooooo (puppydog eyes)  
  
Leo: (sighs) Fine!  
  
Blink 182: Hello there, the angel from my nightmare...  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, I love this band!!  
  
Leo: Me too, my favourite.  
  
Prue: Forget the band, the song is good though.  
  
Blink 182: ....the shadow in the background of the moor, the unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want, where you can always find me, we'll have halloween on christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends, miss you, miss you.....miss you, miss you............................(song ends later on)  
  
Phoebe: Oh well (Fountains of Wayne comes on) Ok, I officially love this club  
  
Fountains of Wayne: Stacy can I come over, after school, we can hang around by the pool, did your mom get back from her business trip, is she there or is she trying to give me the slip, you know I'm not the little boy that I used to be, I'm all grown up now baby can't you see?!?!...........(song ends)  
  
Piper: I'm getting tired now!!! (2pac comes on) Ok maybe not, it's as if they know what we want on.  
  
2pac: I see no changes, wake up in the morning and I ask myself, is life worth living should I blast myself, I'm tired of being of born even worse I'm black..........(song ends)  
  
Uncle Harry: Hi girls, I've been trying to find you.  
  
Phoebe: Hi uncle Harry (hugs him) This place is cool, it's as if they know what we like!!!  
  
Uncle Harry: Ah but they do, I asked your mother to draw up a list of your favourite songs.  
  
Prue: So that means.... (Anastacia comes on)....Anastacia will be on!  
  
Anastacia: All my life I've been waiting for you to bring a, fairytale my way, been living in a fantasy without meaning, it's not ok, I don't feel safe....(ends)  
  
Uncle Harry: Thanks for the dance girls, but the band are starting up in ten minutes so I'd get a drink now if I were you, they're free if you show them this card. (hands them a card)  
  
Prue: (looks at the card with all four faces and the writing 'guests of Mr Halliwell') What's this?  
  
Uncle Harry: (smiles) I'll explain later, just use it on anything you want, food, drink, jukebox, games room, anything.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks Harry (hugs him again)  
  
Uncle Harry: You're welcome, now go and spend spend spend!!!  
  
Piper: My favourite word three times in a row!!  
  
(they run off to the bar)  
  
Phoebe: Four cokes please. (shows them the card)  
  
Prue: You know, under 18 clubs are so cool. No drink to worry about or smoking or anything.  
  
Maroon 5: Welcome everyone to Club Concerto!!!!!!  
  
Phoebe: (excited) There's Justin!!! (takes her coke to her uncle's table) Can you look after these Harry?  
  
Harry: Sure. Go have fun kids.  
  
AFTER THE SHOW  
  
Justin: Hey. So, you're Harry's guests huh?  
  
Piper: Yeah, we're his nieces and this is my boyfriend, Leo.  
  
Justin: Have we met before? (grins)  
  
Prue: (looks from Piper to Phoebe) Ummm  
  
Justin: Relax (lowers his voice) I'm a witch, I remember when we met in the future.  
  
Phoebe: You got warped in the vortex too?!?!  
  
Justin: Yup, second time this week, I was vortexed by your son on Sunday too!!! (smiles at Piper and Leo)  
  
Leo: Yeah, we're still getting used to being teenage parents  
  
(they all laugh)  
  
LATER  
  
Uncle Harry: So girls, thanks for coming.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks for having us!!! But you still didn't explain what this is?  
  
Uncle Harry: Um, it's a free permanent pass for you four.  
  
Prue: Permanent?!?!  
  
Uncle Harry: Well, until you turn eighteen that is. Did you hear about Justin's secret?  
  
Piper: Yeah, that was a little freaky.  
  
Uncle Harry: Piper, I want you to know, that I have signed this club in your name, and Phoebe's, because I know for certain that you two have children in the future, and are going to need it more. But if I retire, instead of die, then it will be signed in all four Halliwell's names.  
  
Phoebe: W...wow, I don't know what to say Uncle Harry  
  
Uncle Harry: Just say that you'll look after yourselves, and the club, and that you'll make the most of your lives.  
  
Piper: We will, thankyou Harry.  
  
Uncle Harry: You're welcome girls (hugs the three of them) Now, Justin will take you home.  
  
Leo: I'm going to orb up Piper, they're calling.  
  
Piper: Ok, love you (kisses him)  
  
Leo: Love you too. (orbs out)  
  
Piper: Come on, let's go!!!!!!  
  
Leo: (orbs back in) Wait!!  
  
Piper: (turns round) I thought so (runs at him) I love you  
  
Leo: I love you too (they kiss deeply)  
  
Phoebe: Wow, it's like they're eating each other's faces!!  
  
Prue: It looks exactly the same as when you do it Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: You shouldn't be spying.  
  
Prue: You're my little sister, I'm allowed.  
  
Piper: Come over later or something, just don't stay away too long.  
  
Leo: (smiles) I won't (hugs her)  
  
Piper: Promise?  
  
Leo: I promise (kisses her and slaps her butt) Now go, you're mom will be waiting!! (orbs out) 


	8. You were gonna say demon weren'tcha?

Back in the future. But 3 years further than last time!!  
  
Prue: Piper, I'm home  
  
Piper: Take that you creep, you hurt my kid and I swear I will knock you're block off!! (blows up the demon) Hey Prue  
  
Prue: Wow, someone is getting a little déjà vu here! (points to herself)  
  
Piper: Yep, well, that dude Belthazor was after Wyatt.  
  
Prue: No kidding, there's someone after Wyatt or Shannon everyday.  
  
Piper: (whines) But whyyyy?  
  
Prue: Well, because Wyatt is half witch, half whitelighter, and Shannon is half witch and half....fearless.  
  
Piper: You were gonna say Demon weren'tcha? (smiles)  
  
Prue: Well I was, but then I remembered that her parents have been divorced for the past three years, and her father is no longer a demon, but someone who kills demons with his bare hands. So that would make her half fearless.  
  
Piper: God, everything has logic behind it!! Which means Math, which means that, drumroll please, I have to be good at it!!!  
  
Prue: (bites her apple) Well, drumroll please, that's logic, right there, what you just said, it's obvious, and logical. So you don't suck that much.  
  
Piper: Gee, pay your little sister a compliment one of these days.  
  
Prue: (giggles and sticks her tongue out) Work was so, full of work today!!  
  
Piper: Logic again.  
  
Shannon: (offscreen) Hey Piper, can you help me with this math homework please?!! It's hard!!  
  
Piper: (sighs) Shannon sweety, ask your Aunt Prue, she's the one with the brains, I'm just the bartender and chef.  
  
Prue: The perfect wife. (smiles sweetly)  
  
Piper: Yeah, I am, I know. Now go be a good Aunt because you are crap at the good Big Sister role.  
  
Prue: (bites her apple) Coming Shannon!!!!  
  
Piper: I do still want my eardrum Prue!!! (scowls)  
  
Prue: Ok, as soon as I've sorted out this homework, we are going to talk because you are cranky today, you're never cranky.  
  
Piper: No, I'm fine (Prue glares and Piper sighs) We'll talk.  
  
Prue: Thankyou. (runs out)  
  
(Paige is sat on the floor of the conservatory crying)  
  
Prue: Piper, go in the conservatory while I sort out Shannon!!!  
  
Piper: On my way!! (runs into the conservatory) Oh no, what is it Paige?  
  
Paige: I, I, broke up with Justin yesterday, he, he was cheating on me with this little lapdancer of a girl.  
  
Piper: Oh sweety (hugs her)  
  
Paige: It was so humiliating, he told me to meet him at this restaurant, and as I walked through the door, I saw this teeny little high school senior sat on his lap.  
  
Piper: A high school senior?! Are you sure?  
  
Paige: Yeah, she was in a cheerleading uniform, she didn't look like a teenager, but she was.  
  
Piper: Oh my god, did you tell him that you saw that?  
  
Paige: No, I was embarassed, I just told him that I couldn't see it working because I had a job to concentrate on and family commitments.  
  
Piper: Really Paige, I'm so sorry (hugs her)  
  
Paige: It's ok, I just think...I really did like him.  
  
Piper: I know, but if he's going to pass you up for a preppy cheerleader, then he's not worth it.  
  
Paige: (giggles a little) We were preppy cheerleaders once. And we're Martial Arts Graduates and Dance School graduates, we must have been just like her.  
  
Piper: Hey, you shoulda pulled a couple Hyu Kung kicks on him.  
  
Paige: And find myself on the front of the tabloids for harassing a star? No thanks  
  
Piper: He's hardly a star these days, just a thirty year old man who goes after kids.  
  
Paige: Thanks (smiles) I'm going to go out for a walk, I could use the air. Want anything from the store?  
  
Piper: No, you go and think and I'll get dinner on, as always.  
  
Paige: (hugs her) You are such a good sister.  
  
AT PHOEBE'S OFFICE  
  
Elise: (knocks on Phoebe's office door) Phoebe? Phoebe are you in there?  
  
Phoebe: (asleep at her desk) Huh, what? Oh!! (walks to the door) Sorry, I was concentrating, come in Elise.  
  
Elise: Thank you, listen Phoebe, I have been very patient with you, but now I really need this column done. I'm not going to lie, you have benefited the paper immensely, but I don't know if I can go on with having you disappear for Family Issues twice every day. What could possibly need your attention that badly?  
  
Phoebe: Do you have sisters?  
  
Elise: One  
  
Phoebe: 'nuff said (smiles)  
  
Elise: I...I don't understand.  
  
Phoebe: I have three sisters, a brother-in-law, a toddler nephew, a baby nephew and a daughter, all in one house. My life is hectic beyond belief 24/7. I have no choice but to juggle work, family and my nightjob.  
  
Elise: You have a nightjob?  
  
Phoebe: Me and my sisters own P4, the club downtown.  
  
Elise: Well, if you can get this column into me by tonight and it's good.....up to your usual standard, I won't even consider switching you to Assistant Columnist, but you have to know, it's difficult with this arrangement.  
  
Phoebe: (rolls her eyes as Elise walks off) Believe me, I know, and I don't like it half as much as you do (shuts the door) Uh, I'm so tired!! (rests her head on her table)  
  
UNDERGROUND  
  
Source: (With his hood up) Ommmmmmm Ahhhhcheeee, Cheedo Adiento La Mandayyyyyy. Crees Da Le Mier Titchi Mankinyes  
  
Demon: Excuse me sir  
  
Source: Creesdamus, never, ever come upon me like that, I was in the middle of an incantation!!  
  
Demon: S...s...sorry sir, but I just wanted to tell you that I've searched everywhere in the house, I couldn't get the youngest Charmed girl, but I was close to getting the boy, when one of the sisters caught me.  
  
Source: I don't want the boys!!! I want the girl.  
  
Demon: O...ok, well, I'll just try again.  
  
Source: (takes down his hood) Yes you will, because if I don't get my daughter back by her sixth birthday, she will have full control of her powers and I will never be able to turn her evil.  
  
Demon: My, my Belthazor, you really have changed.  
  
Source: Yes, I thought that was obvious when my name changed from Belthazor to The Source. Now get back to work and leave me to track her down. (puts his hood back up)  
  
AT THE HOUSE  
  
(in the attic)  
  
Piper: Now, it's just us two, but I've looked in the book and I can't find any demons resembling the one that attacked Wyatt.  
  
Prue: Piper, slow down.  
  
Piper: (walks across the attic) So, I've decided to summon Grams and see if she can tell us anything. I can't get in contact with Leo, he must be in a meeting or hunting down there (stamps the floor) or something.  
  
Prue: Piper!!!  
  
Piper: (spins round) What?!?!  
  
Prue: Listen to me, I want to know what is going on with you.  
  
Piper: What? Nothing is wrong with me.  
  
Prue: Hey, I know you. You always do concentrate on the club and demonhunting but now you're just acting differently. You're throwing yourself into your work and not thinking about the effect it's having on you. It's gonna catch up with you and you'll just shut down.  
  
Piper: I just... (sighs) I feel so distant from Leo. He's my husband, we should be able to spend time together, but he's always doing his thing and I'm doing mine. And when we finally get time, a damn demon attacks and he's taking the kids up 'where it's safe'!!!  
  
Prue: Ok, honey, breathe.  
  
Piper: (breathes) Sorry  
  
Prue: No, it's ok, I'm glad you're finally telling me, carry on.  
  
Piper: I just, I don't know. Ever since Phoebe and Cole divorced and he went all evil, evil demon on us, we haven't had any alone time. It's as if Cole's sending everyone after us because he has unfinished business.  
  
Prue: (clicks her fingers) That's it!!!  
  
Piper: (confused) What's it?  
  
Prue: He's sending demons after us to try and get Shannon!!  
  
Piper: Hang on, the only person who can send Demons after us is.......  
  
Prue: The Source.  
  
Piper:Ah!!! (runs to the book and places her hand over it) The Source please, Grams (pages flick) Saviour!!!  
  
Prue: Ok, look. The Source is the ruler of the Underworld and can create mayhem with one flick of his wrist. He can order Demon's to do whatever he wants and can spy on his victims by closing his eyes and saying an incantation. Any of his demons that are hurt in the process do not die but merely go back to the Underworld and try again unless vanquished by a Power of Four spell that has so much Power it kills the demon from the inside. Once all demons sent on this mission are killed, the Source will only then die!!  
  
Piper: Oh no!!  
  
Prue: That means that the demon you 'vanquished' is not only still alive, but he's after Shannon, not Wyatt!! He must want to turn her evil! And look, at the bottom of the page. Children can be turned from good to evil at any time before their sixth birthdays, after that, they are permanently good witches and can only be evil for a short time if put under a spell!!  
  
Piper: (thinks) He must want to capture Shannon before her sixth birthday and turn her evil!!  
  
Prue: Yup, probably  
  
Piper: But why only take one when he can take three?!? That's what I don't understand, he has two nephews here, why not just take them too?  
  
Prue: Because he just wants to get back at Phoebe for the divorce, that's all I can think of at the moment.  
  
Piper: We need to call Phoebe and Paige and get them home. We can't do this without them. (dials a number) Paige's cellphone is on. I can hear her talking.  
  
Prue: Ok, shout and see if she hears you.  
  
Piper: Paige!! Nope. She sounds upset.  
  
Justin: Please, Paige, that was stupid, I shouldn't have done it. Please just don't leave me.  
  
Paige: Justin, I really liked you, but like I said, I have a lot of commitments right now.  
  
Justin: I know, but the reason you're splitting up with me is because of what you saw.  
  
Paige: Ok, I'll admit, it put the icing on the cake, but these feelings go way back. I just don't see how I can be in a relationship with someone who tours the country while I have two jobs to concentrate on and I have a family to be with. (starts to leave)  
  
Justin: Please!!! Paige, I love you.  
  
Paige: What?! (turns back around) Come any closer and I'll throw you so hard against that wall!! Now, what did you say?!?!  
  
Justin: I...I said I love you.  
  
Paige: Oh no no no, that won't work on me. You don't just run around the country with your band, see me once a month and on the one night we see each other, have some teenyboppen cheerleader by your side and expect me to take your crap.  
  
Justin: It's true.  
  
Paige: Oh yeah? then why did you wait until now to tell me!?!?!  
  
Justin: I don't know. I didn't want things to move too fast.  
  
Paige: I've seen postmen weighted down with packages that have moved faster, you're slow, slower than what I'm used to.  
  
Justin: I've seen that, you're forgetting, I've seen your past, I've lived it.  
  
Paige: I know, so you should know what kind of guys I get into, and you should also know that this isn't me. Being in this long-term, long- distance relationship isn't me, and never will be. Goodbye Justin, and good luck (walks out and he looks upset)  
  
Music plays:  
  
Cuz, when it's over let it go and, come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday, so yesterday, I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off and let it go and, when you wake up it will seem so yesterday, so yesterday, haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay. Hilary Duff-So Yesterday  
  
(Paige orbs into the attic and walks into Piper's arms)  
  
Piper: (hugs her tight) Hey it's ok. Come on (strokes her hair)  
  
Prue: We're here for you Paige (joins in the hug)  
  
Phoebe: (walks in crying) I....I got fired. (walks over and hugs)  
  
Piper: I'm sorry (sees her sisters crying which makes her cry) Now I'm crying  
  
Prue: No, I'm gonna start, thanks Piper (tears come out of her eyes)  
  
(they all hug tightly, crying)  
  
To be continued................  
  
I know that all of this is one story, but the next chapter will lead directly from the last scene. So it'll be like a two-part chapter. I hope that's ok, but it seemed to me that if you can visualise my story, like I can, then seeing them all hugging and a little upset, comforting each other, is a good scene to end on. By the way, I'm seriously beginning to get stuck for ideas, but I'm a little impressed with what I've done so far. I really would like some ideas, even if it's a demon that's after them for a certain reason. Anything you guys can come up with would be helpful.  
  
R&R please!!! I might start up another story soon so keep a look out!! 


	9. That's a disaster waiting to happen!

Ok, for the sake of keeping I had to put another chapter in because in my view, the last chapter sucked!! Which makes two in a row, and that cannot be good, can it? Anyone get any objections of me involving 'past Halliwell spirits'? In other words, ex-Halliwells that died. Just an idea I thought could be useful. Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
(opens on the four hugging and crying)  
  
Piper: Come on guys, we're fully grown women, we should be able to handle this. (wipes her eyes)  
  
Paige: I've never cried over a guy.  
  
Piper: Honey, I tried to ring you, but your cellphone was already on, I heard what he said to you.  
  
Paige: How wrong is that?!? You don't just tell someone you love them as you dump them!  
  
Prue: He said he loved you?  
  
Paige: Yeah!! I just walked  
  
Prue: Good for you Paige, he's a loser for doing that.  
  
Piper: Ok, other sister now. Phoebe, why did you get fired?  
  
Phoebe; (sniffles) Well, Elise came to me and asked me what my constant breaks were about, so I told her....  
  
Paige: You told her!?!?!  
  
Phoebe:.....That I had family commitments because it was a large f amily and we were close knit.  
  
Prue: Oh, that version of telling her, carry on.  
  
Phoebe: Oh joy. Ok, so, I then told her that I'd have the column done by tonight, meaning by 7. She said that if I did, she wouldn't even consider moving my to AC. But when she came in at seven, I was asleep at my desk because of that asshole of a demon that attacked last night! She said I wasn't committed and fired me on the spot.  
  
Piper: I know you must be upset, Pheebs. But don't forget, you're great at what you do, and other papers will have seen your work, you'll get another job just as easily.  
  
Phoebe: (shrugs) Maybe. Well, I'm gonna change and spend some time with Shannon.  
  
Piper: Ok, we'll have a cool dinner tonight. How 'bout Paige and I nip down to the Orbital Centre, grab some food from Pizza Hut and get some movies?  
  
Prue: (nods) Sounds good. Get a film for the boys and one for Shannon too though.  
  
Phoebe: Get Shannon that Lizzie Maguire movie, she is dying to see that.  
  
Piper: So that's a film for my boys, Lizzie Macguire for Shannon, a film for us and Pizza Hut. Any requests?  
  
Phoebe: Meat Feast with plain crust!  
  
Prue: Garlic Bread!  
  
Paige: Wedges with Sour Cream and Chive dip, a must have.  
  
Piper: (gets a pad) Right, so, Large Meat Feast with Plain crust, two rounds of garlic bread, two rounds of wedges, Large Hawaiian with Stuffed Crust, chips and dip. Any candy?  
  
Phoebe: How bout a couple bags of starbursts and then maltesers or something?  
  
Piper: Ok (writes it down) Got it. We'll be about 30 minutes.  
  
Prue: I'm going for a shower, see you soon guys!! (Walks out)  
  
LATER  
  
Piper: We're home!! (no answer)  
  
Paige: You take upstairs, I'll take downstairs, keep a look out for a demon.  
  
Piper: Got it. (takes the stairs two at a time) Prue, Pheebs? (walks to Prue's room and knocks on the door) Can I come in?  
  
Prue: Yeah.  
  
Piper: (walks in) Whoa!! Did you take a shower or did you bathe every orphan on the west coast?  
  
Prue: Haha, very funny. Is dinner here?  
  
Piper: In the living room waiting.  
  
Prue: Good, good. I'm starving!! (runs out)  
  
Piper: Oh no ya don't, I know you, you only race so that you can see the tv better!! (overtakes Prue on the stairs)  
  
Prue: What, you can never overtake me!! What the................  
  
Piper: Don't even try and swear (smiles sweetly) Your wet hair must be weighing you down.  
  
Prue: Yeah, yeah, I still get the better chair  
  
Piper: Uh huh (sits in it) Looks like I do tonight!!  
  
Phoebe: (walks in sighing) Kids, kids, kids, if you don't stop arguing I think I'm going to have to ground you.  
  
Piper: Don't make me remind you of what you were like as a kid. Dancing on tables, jammin' to No Doubt and D12  
  
Prue: Sleeping in until the afternoon, putting a spell on the bedroom door.  
  
Piper: So that I couldn't get in or out.  
  
Prue: Causing an argument  
  
Piper: Oh and remember that time she blew up the kitchen  
  
Shannon: (Turns to her mom with wide eyes) You blew up the kitchen?!?!  
  
Phoebe: (smiles sheepishly and squeezes her fingers together) It was a teeny tiny mistake  
  
Prue: You tried to cook (takes a slice of pizza)  
  
Piper: Yup  
  
Shannon: That's not a teeny tiny mistake, that's a disaster waiting to happen  
  
Phoebe: (puts her hands on her hips) Whose side are you on?  
  
Shannon: (Put's her hands on her hips) Prue's and Piper's. And Paige's when she gets down here.  
  
Prue: Where is she anyway?  
  
Paige: I don't know. She came in with me and was looking for you guys down here. (gets up) That is still my chair when we come back.  
  
Prue: Ok Grinch. (follows Piper)  
  
(they walk into the kitchen and see Paige's naked body on the floor)  
  
Piper: (her hands fly to her mouth) Oh my god!!! What the hell happened here?  
  
Prue: It looks like, like........  
  
Piper: No way, who, who would do this to her?  
  
Phoebe: One guess guys (points to a note on the fridge)  
  
Piper: To Phoebe and co. I want my daughter, if I don't get her, worse will happen to the youngest Charmed One. And believe me, protecting her will not help, I will get my way, if it causes me to die, my daughter will become evil, have no doubt about that. The Source  
  
Phoebe: I cannot believe he would do this. What a jerk.  
  
Prue: Huh, he put worse things would happen. Look at her, she's been raped and he doesn't think that's bad!!  
  
Piper: He's the Source, that's nothing.  
  
Phoebe: We need to get her covered up and upstairs before one of the kids come in.  
  
Piper: Good idea (takes off her coat) She's bleeding!!  
  
Prue: Oh my god, she's been stabbed!!  
  
Phoebe: Once in the back, once in the stomach, once in the neck and once in her.......  
  
Paige: (Walks in) Guys, what are you doing?  
  
Prue: Paige, Paige has been stabbed..........Paige?  
  
Paige: Yeah? (walks over when her three sisters look from her to the other Paige) Oh my god!! That looks exactly like me!!  
  
Piper: You don't say, we thought it was you!!  
  
Paige: What happened, she's been stabbed everywhere. Ouch, (points to one wound) That one's gotta hurt.  
  
Phoebe: Whoever he's told to morph into you is never gonna be a mommy  
  
Piper: Or daddy.  
  
Phoebe: Ewww. Well we can guarantee that this is a demon, only demons can morph. So, we should just vanquish it.  
  
Piper: Along with my jacket please. I don't want demon goo on it, might as well get rid of it!!  
  
Prue: Go on Piper, blow the sucker up.  
  
Piper: My pleasure (flicks her wrist at it and it goes up in flames) Come on (stands up) The movie is waiting for us. (they walk away, forgetting about what just happened)  
  
Sorry this is short. In my next chapter I promise I'll add some more Piper/Leo moments. People really like them as a couple, I gotta admit, I do too. Please, no one tell me anything about the new series after the one where Phoebe knows about Piper being Chris' mom, I haven't seen past that yet and someone has already given me a 'spoiler'!!!!! 


	10. Whatever you call it, it's evil!

Phoebe: (runs into the house) Piper? Paige? Prue? Anybody? if you're here, get downstairs now!!!!  
  
Piper: (runs down) What? What is it?  
  
Phoebe: (out of breath) Shannon......has......gone!!  
  
Piper: (shocked) What.....no!!!!  
  
Phoebe: Yes, she was sat in the car and I went into the store, got the cream, and when I came out, she was gone.  
  
Piper: Just like that? No demonic traces?  
  
Phoebe: No, I think she must have been lured by something because when I asked people if they saw anything, they said no!  
  
Piper: So whatever it was, it was discreet.  
  
Phoebe: Yup.  
  
Piper: Well we know that she's not hurt then. (sniffs) Wait, this is her father that wants her, he wouldn't hurt her, even if he is the leader of the underworld.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but he could turn her evil, and to me, that's definitely a close second.  
  
Piper: Ok, you scry for her, see if she's still on this earth level, I'll call Paige and Prue in from work and get Leo.  
  
Phoebe: No, as much as I want to make sure Shannon's safe, I don't want to pull Paige and Prue out of work just yet. We'll do it ourselves, with Leo of course.  
  
Piper: You sure? Cause I can get them if you want?  
  
Phoebe: No, we'll manage. (bounds up the stairs)  
  
Piper: (crosses her arms) Leo!! Leo?!?!  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Hi  
  
Piper: Hi, listen, Shannon has been kidnapped. Is there anyway that Wyatt and Chris can go up there (points up) while we figure this out?  
  
Leo: Uh, yeah, I'm sure I can sort something out. Where are they?  
  
Piper: (walks to the bottom of the stairs) Wyatt? Chris? Come down here, you're going up with the Elders for a while.  
  
Wyatt: Cool! (comes down with Chris)  
  
Piper: Go go, we'll get you when this is sorted.  
  
Chris: Sure, I don't think I even wanna know what's happening this time.  
  
Piper: You're right, you don't. Be good ok? No setting off fireworks again.  
  
Chris: That was Wyatt's hand!!!! Not me!!  
  
(Piper and Leo smile)  
  
Piper: Ok. See you later.  
  
Leo: Come on boys, let's get you up to safety. (orbs them out)  
  
Piper: (walks upstairs to the attic) Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: (in a corner with the map) Yeah?  
  
Piper: Leo's taken the boys up so we don't have them around her ankles, then he'll be back. Any luck?  
  
Phoebe: Well the crystal is pulling near Prue's workplace. But then it also pulls near Paige's workplace. What I don't get is that the store we went to is at least 5 miles away.  
  
Piper: Well, I'm stumped. I'll check the book.  
  
(A bit later)  
  
Piper: Uh oh  
  
Phoebe: (stands up) What? An 'uh oh' is never good.  
  
Piper: Ya, well, this ones no exception. The demon Creesamus has the ability to split a witches personality and turn each part into another clone of the witch. This clone can travel at the speed of over 10 miles a minute, and can only be destroyed by The Power of Four.  
  
Phoebe: Nothing is easy. Well, that means that this demon has split Shannon's personalities and she has become two people. They have both gone to the workplace.  
  
Piper: My guess is that she is already under Cole's influence and is taking down the two Charmed Ones that are in separate places.  
  
Phoebe: Then she'll gain more power and come after us, because we're together and would be harder to kill.  
  
Piper: Ok, so, I guess we'll need a potion. Not to mention....  
  
Phoebe: (as Leo orbs in)......You're very handsome hubby.  
  
Piper: For someone who's daughter is split in half and floating on either side of San Fransisco at the speed of a mini jet plane, you don't seem too fussed.  
  
Phoebe: Well, we know what we're up against, and that Cole wouldn't hurt his daughter, so I'm feeling a little better. I'll call Prue and Paige just to warn them, and get started on the potion. You go do what you wanna do, I'll call you. (smiles and walks out)  
  
Leo: She's fine isn't she?  
  
Piper: She has a lot of faith in her daughter. Always a good thing. So, how're the boys?  
  
Leo: (sits on their bed and wraps his arm around Piper) They're fine. Gideon insisted that he look after them.  
  
Piper: Ah, the freaky dude. (smiles)  
  
Leo: (kisses her) Yes, the freaky dude. But the Elders are there too, so you have nothing to worry about.  
  
Piper: I'm glad. So, that means we have some free time. No sisters, no sons, and no hassle...until Phoebe calls.  
  
Leo: hmm, I never knew how to fill free time until I met you (Smiles)  
  
Piper: Glad to be of service  
  
Leo: Oh, trust me, you're a service, and a pretty good one too.  
  
Piper: Uh huh (kisses Leo) That's interesting, 'cause you're pretty entertaining yourself.  
  
Phoebe: (from downstairs) Piper, I have a question.  
  
Piper: (Groans) What?  
  
Phoebe: Are you and Leo getting down and dirty, because I'm feeling all weird and I'm not doing anything.  
  
Piper: Oh no no no. You're not getting another power are you (climbs off of Leo's lap)  
  
Phoebe: (walks in) I don't know. Ok, now my muscles feel stiff.  
  
Piper: (Wipes her lips and points to Leo) It's him with the stiff muscles!!  
  
Phoebe: I thought so. I can't handle this!!!!  
  
Piper: This is a good thing, kinda, it does mean that me and Leo are gonna have to wait until you're not home. But it also means that you'll be able to find Shannon easier. You can sense fear around you, and hurt, and maybe even a teeny bit of compassion for her father. She'll be easy to track down, especially since you guys get on so well.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks Doctor Laura. Now you guys carry on, I need something inside to cheer me up. (grins)  
  
Piper: Hmmm (grins at Leo) Shall we? She'll know how great we are then.  
  
Leo: If you really want to. No peeking Phoebe!!  
  
Phoebe: Puhlease, I'm no pervert!! (walks out) Have fun  
  
Piper: You too!!! (giggles and gets back on Leo's lap)  
  
Phoebe: Go Piper!!! (grins and walks downstairs. Gets to the bottom) Heeellllloo, that was fast!!!  
  
LATER  
  
(At P4)  
  
Phoebe: Who would've thought my little 6 year old girl would have a thing for clubs?!  
  
Piper: Yup, gunna be just like her mom when she's older. (Phoebe swats her arm) You're still sweating!!!  
  
Phoebe: I know. I can feel someone's heartbreak in here. Someone's been rejected and is huddled up, crying. They're burning up, and I can feel it all.  
  
Piper: Is it Shannon?  
  
Phoebe: No, it's someone that really understands what's going on, is deeply hurt, Shannon is too young to be this person. This is a real deep hurt.  
  
Piper: Ok, keep walking (grips Phoebe's arm) Whoa, (Whispers) There she is!! (sees Shannon sat on a barstool, drinking coke with Cole)  
  
Cole: So, I turned to the Fairy Godmother and said 'Dude, I'm not in the mood!'  
  
Shannon: (giggles) That rhymed  
  
Cole: (laughs) I guess it did. So, how was school today?  
  
Shannon: It was ok. And mommy picked me up with some candy, it was really nice.  
  
Cole: How is mommy?  
  
Shannon: She's fine. Aunt Piper told me about the time she blew up the kitchen.  
  
Cole: Sounds like something she'd do.  
  
Shannon: Yup, definitely. Daddy?  
  
Cole: Yeah?  
  
Shannon: Can I go home now? I wanna tell mommy and my aunt's about my day at school too.  
  
Cole: Yeah. Are you ok to orb, I don't want to upset you're mom.  
  
Phoebe: (walks out of the shadows) Too late. What were you thinking taking her from the car?!  
  
Cole: I didn't. I was walking down the path and she saw me. I didn't think you'd mind.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, you are The Source of all Evil, the Leader of the Underworld, the Demonic version of the Hulk, whatever you want to call yourself, it's still evil.  
  
Shannon: (eyes open wide) You're the Source. (jumps off the stool and runs to Piper)  
  
Piper: It's ok sweety. Mommy will take care of him.  
  
Phoebe: Just go Cole, I'm not going to fight you infront of Shannon. Just go, you're so disappointing! She's your daughter, your own flesh and blood unfortunately, and you want to put her through the pain and hurt of leaving her family to be evil. You know what, that's even worse than what you did to me, and it's sick.  
  
Cole: I'm sorry, but, I miss her. She's my only child, and probably always will be.  
  
Phoebe: (Shakes her head) I don't know, that Sier seemed pretty into you.  
  
Cole: Don't be pathetic, Phoebe. Shannon is my daughter, I should get the right to see her, it's the law.  
  
Phoebe: (Shouts) NO COLE, YOU'RE WRONG!!!! (Breathes) It's in the Human Law, but I highly doubt it's in the Demonic Code of Honour!!! Just leave, and don't ever come back again. Because next time, we'll kick the sorry asses of your Ku Klux Klan and then you'll be gone too. (walks off) Baby, are you ok? (picks Shannon up)  
  
Shannon: Yeah, I just wanna go home (snuggles into Phoebe's shoulder)  
  
Phoebe: We are now. I'll orb us. (Grabs Piper's arm and orbs them home) Ugh, I'm still sweating, I'm gonna go take a shower.  
  
Shannon: Why were you sweating?  
  
Phoebe: Umm, all that darn demon hunting wore mommy out. I won't be long.  
  
Shannon: Can you run me a bath after, mommy? I wanna get The Source's hugs off of me. Yuck!!!  
  
Phoebe: (smiles faintly) Yeah, ok. (walks out)  
  
Piper: Want something to eat!!  
  
Shannon: Can I have a mashed banana and honey pancake?!?!  
  
Piper: Wow, did daddy not feed you?  
  
Shannon: He's not my daddy anymore. (crosses her arms)  
  
Piper: Sorry honey. A stack of banana and honey pancakes coming up.  
  
IN THE HALL  
  
Phoebe: (walks into Prue on the stairs) Oh hi.  
  
Prue: Hey. Are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: No, not really.  
  
Prue: (sits on the stairs) Sit.  
  
Phoebe: (Sits next to her) Why are you nervous?  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Phoebe: (smiles a little and nods) I got a new power, I can sense people's emotions and also their bodily actions.  
  
Prue: Oh, ok, well, I'm only nervous about what's wrong with you.  
  
Phoebe: Aha. Well, it's just that you know after I split with Cole I didn't want Shannon seeing him often.  
  
Prue: I know  
  
Phoebe: But she was with him today, and she found out he was The Source. I guess I'm a little bummed because as much as I hated him, I never wanted her to grow up hating her father and knowing all the things he did. For the three years we were married, he was a good, normal father. That's how I want her to remember him, not hating his guts.  
  
Shannon: Honey, she was gonna find out anyway, and she has to make up her own mind about her dad. But she has you, her aunts, her uncle and her cousins. She's got loads of support and love, you don't need to worry about this affecting her for long. She'll get over him, just like she got over the divorce. (pulls Phoebe's head to her lap and hugs her)  
  
Phoebe: I have one more concern for you Prue.  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Phoebe: My heads on your stomach....(looks up)  
  
Prue: And?...............Uh oh, you're an empath!!  
  
Phoebe: (jumps up and smiles) Yes I am!!! Haha...Oh my god, totally cool!! (hugs her)  
  
I will continue this when I've written the next chapter. I know it's not much of a cliffhanger, it's probably totally obvious to most of yaz, but it's a good opening for the next chapter. I tried to extent the Piper/Leo moment, and make it romantic in a certain kinda way ;) I know it probably sucks, but I've gotta try and concentrate on other relationships and problems too, as much as I love them as a couple, I can't write the whole story based on them. Guys, so far, there isn't gonna be an end to this story, I'll keep writing and writing and making the characters grow until it dies out. Maybe in a years times or so (. What is this, chapter 9?!?! Thanks for reviewing peeps!! I'm English by the way, I don't know if I've mentioned that yet so if words are a little out, there's your answer!! 


	11. Prue's amazing news!

Hey everybody, here's the much awaited news!!! Dum dum dummmmmm. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews. I gotta ask, r u English Piper+Leo4eva? U r such a great reader, how many reviews have u written now, like 5?!? I have a few more chapters, but this is going downhill now!! (  
  
Prue: I guess I have to tell the other two now, huh?  
  
Phoebe: I think you should. They'll beupset if they think I found out first. Hey, what does Antonio think about this?  
  
Prue: (looks away) He's nothing anymore, he's not the father (walks out)  
  
Phoebe: Huh, well hit me with a stick and wake me up cuz I never saw that one coming!! (follows her)  
  
Prue: (walks into the kitchen) Hey guys.  
  
Piper: Prue, hi, you're home too?  
  
Prue: Yeah, I got a few things to take care of. Listen, can we talk? I wanna tell you guys something.  
  
Phoebe: Uh, sure. Shannon, can you go in the lounge a minute please?  
  
Shannon: Ffffiiinne!! (Takes her pancakes with her)  
  
Paige: Now that she got from her mother!!  
  
Prue: (smiles) Hey, you might want to sit down, this is quite a shock.  
  
Phoebe: (under her breath) You're telling me.  
  
Prue: (sits down too) Umm....God, this is really hard, I don't know how to say it.  
  
Phoebe: Whatever it is, we'll be ok with it, you know you don't have to worry around us, Prue.  
  
Prue: Yeah, I do know that. (breathes) I'm pregnant.  
  
Piper: Really!?!  
  
Prue: Yeah, really (smiles a little)  
  
Paige: Well, wow, that's amazing Prue.  
  
Prue: Yeah (looks at Phoebe) But I feel compelled to tell you now that Antonio is not the father. I broke up with him a couple weeks back but I went to a party and went a bit crazy with a guy I knew in High School. I was soo drunk that I can't even remember his name or anything!! It was so unlike me it's past funny. I should be one of those bartenders from Coyote Ugly!!! (puts her head in her hands) I'm gonna suck at this whole mom thing.  
  
Piper: Relax Prue, you'll be a great mom, if me and Phoebe are you definitely will be.  
  
Prue: But the baby won't have a dad!!  
  
Phoebe: Well Shannon doesn't really have a dad, and we manage.  
  
Prue: Yeah, I guess (the sisters wait for her reaction) Fine, bring on the next nine months!!  
  
(they all laugh and hug her)  
  
Paige: Tonight, we celebrate.  
  
Phoebe: You thinking what I'm thinking? (excited)  
  
Paige: Movies  
  
Phoebe: Meal  
  
Paige: Makeovers  
  
Phoebe: And manicures!!! (jumps up) I'll get Shannon bathed and in bed, don't start without me!! (Runs out)  
  
Piper: I'll call the boys back and sort them out. I'll get rid of Leo too, we'll make this a girl's night.  
  
Paige: I'll get the movies and junk food (takes her keys) Back in twenty!!!  
  
Prue: I'll get the manicure sets, make-up and sleeping bags.  
  
LATER  
  
Phoebe: Paige, could ya stop hogging the jar (pushes Paige off the couch and giggles) Sorry  
  
Paige: Hey, sorry for hogging the jar but that's just mean  
  
Piper: I can't believe you guys eat Chocolate Spread with spoons!!!  
  
Prue: (snuggles under the sleeping bag on the couch) They're the youngest, what do you expect?  
  
Piper: You're right, nothing. More pizza?  
  
Prue: No!! If I eat any more my waistband will have more inches than those pizzas put together!  
  
Phoebe: (shrugs) So, it will soon anyway.  
  
Prue: Hey (hits her playfully)  
  
Phoebe: What!! Been there, done that, got the stretchmarks. I know what it's like.  
  
Piper: (giggles) Me too  
  
Paige: Hey, do I have to be pregnant to be in your club again?  
  
Phoebe: No. (turns to face Piper, but then turns back to look at Paige) You're not are you? (narrows her eyes)  
  
Paige: Nope. Don't worry yourself, I don't even have a boyfriend. Well, I'm off to bed (gets up) Night guys (walks out)  
  
Phoebe: Ugh, no. I upset her.  
  
Prue: No, somehow I don't think you did. Just give her time, something obviously bit her in the ass today.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Paige: (led on her bed) Leo? Leo?  
  
Leo: Hey, what's up?  
  
Paige: I have to tell them. I can't keep it from them any longer  
  
Leo: Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to get upset over it.  
  
Paige: It's too late for that, I've been upset about it for a while, but they'll find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
Leo: Yeah, I guess they will.  
  
Paige: I'm gonna go to bed, I'll just tell them in the morning.  
  
Leo: (hugs her) It'll be ok. They love you and would support you. You know that.  
  
Paige: Yeah, I do (wipes her eyes) Night Leo  
  
Leo: Night Paige (orbs out)  
  
(Paige collapses on her bed in hysteric tears)  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Piper: (pulls them together) Remember all that stuff with Chris getting me and Leo back together?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I felt so rotten because I was the first to know he was your kid!!  
  
Piper: It's weird, I met my son as an adult before I met him as a baby.  
  
Prue: He was kinda cute, but I don't see you or Leo in him as an adult.  
  
Piper: (bites her pizza) Yeah, but his future changed, he may look different. He was conceived at a different date in his future life, if that makes any sense, and just those few days could make all the difference.  
  
Phoebe: I have to admit, when we came in that time to see you and Leo cuddled together on the couch, it was unbelievably sweet. We could all tell you guys were still madly in love.  
  
Piper: Yeah, well, I'm glad we got back together.....Hey, whatever happened to Greg?  
  
Prue: (starts laughing into her coke) Well (looks at Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: (chokes on her coke) Oh my god, I completely forgot about that!!  
  
Piper: What, I don't know why my own boyfriend dumped me and you do?!?!  
  
Prue: Kinda....sorta, (sees Piper's face) Ok yes, we know!!  
  
Piper: Tell me, please?  
  
Phoebe: Well, that night, when I was a genie, Chris wished for you and Leo to sleep together.  
  
Piper: And you made it literal  
  
Phoebe: Yup. But then Greg came to surprise you and barged in to see you and Leo curled up on the sofa. It was so cute. Chris was ecstatic!!  
  
Piper: Wow, so I guess he really wanted to be born huh. I must have been quite the mom to him as a child.  
  
Prue: I guess so (yawns and lies down on the floor)  
  
Phoebe: Prue? Prue? You ok? (walks over) Out like a light  
  
Piper: It's amazing how someone can fall asleep the minute their head hits the pillow, literally.  
  
Phoebe: What're we gonna do? She'll be really uncomfortable down here.  
  
Piper: I guess we'll have to wake Paige up and get her to orb her to bed.  
  
Phoebe: (jumps up) I'll go.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Shannon: (knocks on the door) Aunt Paige?  
  
Paige: Yeah sweety, come in  
  
Shannon: Are you ok, you sounded upset.  
  
Paige: (led on her bed) I'm fine. C'mere.  
  
Shannon: (runs over and cuddles up to Paige) As long as you're ok. I hate it when you get upset.  
  
Paige: I know you do  
  
Shannon: (kisses her forehead) Go to sleep (they fall asleep cuddled together)  
  
Phoebe: (sees the door open and walks in whispering) Paige? Paige? (sees Shannon and Paige asleep and walks closer) Hmmm, ok, that's strange. (walks out)  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Phoebe: We'll just have to call Leo and get him to orb her  
  
Piper: Why? What's going on with Paige?  
  
Phoebe: I went upstairs and her and Shannon were asleep on top of the covers, but Paige has been crying, so I thought I'd leave her. I must have really upset her.  
  
Piper: Honey, what you said wouldn't even upset me, and I'm the biggest woosy, crybaby, whatever you want to call it, it's me. She's probably just going through a rough time. She just broke up with her boyfriend two days ago, maybe she was putting on a front and it got too much.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, maybe (hugs Piper) Leo?  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Hi  
  
Phoebe: Hey. Could you orb Prue upstairs into bed, she'll be uncomfortable down here.  
  
Leo: Sure. (touches Prue and orbs them upstairs) Night Prue (orbs back down) She's in bed  
  
Piper: Thanks Leo (kisses him) You can stay now, the girly night is over.  
  
Phoebe: No it ain't, but he can stay, he's not a manly man anyway.  
  
Leo: Thankyou, I think.  
  
Phoebe: Hey (sits back down and gets popcorn) You know what's up with Paige?  
  
Leo: Uh, no, why?  
  
Phoebe: Because I went up to get her to orb Prue to bed, but she had been crying and was curled up with Shannon.  
  
Leo: Sorry, don't have a clue.  
  
Phoebe: You're lying  
  
Leo: No I'm not!!  
  
Phoebe: Yes you are, when you lie you start to orb a little, you break up.  
  
Leo: (holds his hand up) Ok, ok, Piper, get the stampede away from me  
  
Piper: (throws popcorn at him) Don't involve me, this is between you two, I'm justa watchin'.  
  
Leo: Thanks for the support! (turns to Phoebe) I do know what's wrong with her, well, not so much what's wrong with her but what's upsetting her. Don't worry, it's nothing you three have done, but she said she'd tell you in the morning. All I will tell you is that it's a sore subject, so be kind to her, it's going to be hard for her to say as it is.  
  
Phoebe: She's not....? You know....  
  
Leo: She'll talk to you in the morning, I don't want to be the one to tell you. I'm going to bed. Night Phoebe (hugs Piper and kisses her) Night Piper  
  
Piper: Night, I'll be up soon  
  
Leo: (smiles) Good  
  
Phoebe: Yuck, so glad I don't have the room next door to you.  
  
Piper: My sons do (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: Yuck, so glad you're not my mom  
  
Piper: I'm glad I'm not your mom too, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I wasn't that bad.  
  
Piper: You're right...  
  
Phoebe: Thank you  
  
Piper: You were worse (smiles and throws popcorn at her)  
  
Phoebe: Now that's just mean Miss-I-Juggle-Two-Guys-At-Once!! (throws popcorn back at her)  
  
Piper: That was before Leo though (they have a popcorn fight and then race quietly up the stairs) Night Phoebe (whispers)  
  
Phoebe: Night Piper (hugs her and goes to walk into her room, but then throws popcorn covered in chocolate spread at Piper's retreating back)  
  
Piper: (turns round and scowls) I will so get you back tomorrow!  
  
Phoebe: (smirks) Oh yeah, how?  
  
Piper: I'll flush the toilet while you're in the shower!!  
  
Phoebe: (inhales deeply) You wouldn't  
  
Piper: Dare to try me?  
  
Phoebe: Uh, got somewhere to be, Night (walks into her room and closes the door)  
  
Piper: Just what I thought. (smiles and walks to her room) 


	12. The reason she was sad!

Ah!!! Ok, I can see my story starting to completely suck. By the way, u rock Piper+Leo4eva. I've counted 6 reviews now!!! I don't know where to go next, and it's depressing because I had a lot of faith in this story!! I have like, 2 more chapters on my computer and that's it. Ah!! I need a muse to give me inspiration. Sorry, I'm high on coca-cola right now!!  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Phoebe: (sat at the table) God, I feel sorry for Paige, by the way Leo described it, it sounds like whatever this thing is, it's been eating her up inside for a while.  
  
Piper: Yeah (puts her head in her hands) She's our sister, we should have seen that something up. I mean, we've been discussing the past and babies and demons, she must think we're so insensitive.  
  
Prue: (walks in) Morning kids.  
  
Phoebe: Morning mommy  
  
Prue: Bite me, I'm not a mother yet.  
  
Phoebe: (makes a bite motion) Only eight and a half months though.  
  
Prue: Don't scare me!!  
  
Phoebe: You know what, I give up, I suck at the sister role.  
  
Piper: Huh, yeah right. You teamed up with my son to put me and my ex- husband bck together, you saved Paige and Richard's relationship back then and you also stopped Prue being hit by a car.  
  
Phoebe: But that was thanks to my premonitions. I saw you with two sons, and one looked like Chris, it was logical.  
  
Piper: Not that word again!! I said I hated logic a couple days ago!  
  
Phoebe: Uh huh. Sorry. Listen Prue, Paige has something to tell us when she gets up. Leo was pretty antsy around the subject last night, we don't know what it is, but it seems like it's been going on a while.  
  
Prue: I thought I heard someone crying last night.  
  
Phoebe: You're room's at the other end of the hall! I'm right next door and I didn't hear anything apart from her (points to Piper) giggling her head off for less than five minutes.  
  
Piper: (giggles) Sorry, that was pretty funny though!  
  
Phoebe: I'm sure it was, and speedy! (Piper scowls) I can't believe I never heard Paige.  
  
Prue: You're a very heavy sleeper, you were probably asleep when Paige was crying and awake when Piper was giggling.  
  
Phoebe: (Shrugs) Maybe  
  
Paige: (Walks in) Morning. I need caffeine, badly  
  
Prue: Rough night honey?  
  
Paige: It was like sleeping on the edge of a cliff with the wind pushing you to the edge.....wait, silly me, it was my emotions that felt like that.  
  
Phoebe: (looks at Piper and makes a worried face) Why sweety, what's up?  
  
Paige: Something that I'm not awake enough to talk about yet. I'll...I'll talk to you guys about it later.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, well, same as what we told Prue, you know that us four are best friends and you can talk about anything and we won't think anything of it, no matter what it is.  
  
Paige: Hey, did Leo tell you anything last night?  
  
Phoebe: Not really, I came up to ask you to orb Prue to bed but you and Shannon were asleep. I could see you were upset so I just left you.  
  
Paige: (smiles) Thanks, I think that was the only hour of sleep I got, but when I woke up I orbed Shannon into her own room.  
  
Phoebe: But Leo did say you were going to tell us something today, he said we should wait for you to tell us, not him.  
  
Paige: I felt really mean telling him to keep it a secret for a while, while I got my head around it.  
  
Piper: Paige, he's not just your brother-in-law, he's also your whitelighter, the one who is there to protect you, we're not the only people here to do that job. We can't stop things hurting each other, as much as we wish we could. We do understand if you want to talk to him before us, we've all done it before.  
  
Phoebe: Like the first time I was meant to vanquish Cole, Leo was the first to know I didn't.  
  
Prue: And when I quit my job because I was possessed, Leo was the only one I had told.  
  
Phoebe: But you know you're not alone. Whether you tell us, Leo or anyone else, you're not alone.  
  
Paige looks down into her coffee mug and tries to get the courage to tell her sisters what's bothering her. When she looks up, a small trail of tears are running down her cheeks.  
  
Paige: It's just....so hard. I don't know where to start, it all happened so fast that I didn't know what to do, where to go, who to tell, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind, and it came back to me and started it all over again.  
  
Phoebe: (puts her arm round Paige) It's ok honey, you don't have to say it if you're not ready.  
  
Paige: No, Leo was right, it will upset me to tell it again, but I would have told you eventually, and I know what it feels like to be kept in the dark about things.  
  
Paige looks away and wipes a tear from her cheek. Her hands are shaking slightly and she is a little pale.  
  
Paige: When I was going out with Justin, I....I found out that I was pregnant. It was so sudden it was like a dream, or nightmare, that was the way I looked at it then. I didn't even think I was at first, but I felt ill and Justin got me a doctor's appointment, he couldn't go so I went alone. The doctor told me I was already 7 weeks pregnant. I was so shocked and weirded out that I couldn't even say it. 'I was pregnant', it was like, uncomprehendable.  
  
Phoebe: (a tear forms in her eyes and she wraps her arms around a shuddering Paige) It's ok  
  
Paige: But...but I didn't tell Justin. A week later, the news was sort of settling in, I was a bit more open to it and even starting to be happy about it. I was still shocked of course, but not so much. I...I was going to tell Justin that night, b...but I got a massive pain through my stomach and passed out at the office. (all three sisters are crying a little) I don't know what happened, but I must have orbed myself to the Manor, because Leo found me led on the floor of the kitchen. He healed a cut on my shoulder, but I didn't wake up. He called an ambulance and I went up there. (starts to cry) They told me that I had lost my baby  
  
Piper: Oh my god, Paige (rushes round and hugs her) I'm so sorry  
  
Prue: Me too. (walks over and all four of them hug)  
  
Paige: It felt like I had died, I didn't realise how much I was looking forward to being a mom until I found out it had died. Justin still didn't know, and I guess the fact that he cheated on me added to it and it felt like my life was a shambles. I lost my baby and my boyfriend in the space of 2 weeks. I didn't want to think about it, and last night, all the talk of babies brought it back and made me realise how much I wanted to tell you guys, get it off my chest. I was around 10 weeks pregnant when it died, it was a girl.  
  
Phoebe: Sweety, I wish I knew, I wouldn't have been so insensitive. (crying)  
  
Paige: It's ok, you couldn't have known. I was just so solitary about it, it was never something I was prepared for, mentally or physically. I never thought of myself as a mom and it came along and I started to warm to the idea.  
  
Piper: You will be a mom one day, Paige, and a good one too. It's obvious that every Charmed One will have a child. Every witch with the surname Halliwell has had children. It's in your blood.  
  
Paige: Yeah, but I only have half of your blood.  
  
Piper: And that half is the Halliwell half. Don't doubt it Paige, you will be a mom. (hugs her tightly)  
  
Paige: (crying) Thanks you guys, I feel a little better for getting it all out  
  
LATER  
  
Phoebe: Piper!!!!  
  
Piper: (giggles) What?  
  
Phoebe: Stop flushing the toilet!!  
  
Piper: (flushing the toilet) That's for calling me a 'two at a time girl', that's for throwing popcorn at me, that's for pushing me off the sofa, that's for..............being an annoying little sister when we were younger!!!!  
  
Phoebe: (Walks out in a towel) Wow, you can hold a grudge can't you?  
  
Piper: Yes I can. Thankyou, I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Phoebe: Where's Paige at?  
  
Piper: I think she's on the computer. She's always fiddling around on it these days.  
  
Phoebe: (walks into Paige's room) Hey you.  
  
Paige: (turns around and smiles) Hey  
  
Phoebe: Feeling any better?  
  
Paige: Lots thanks. I'm just downloading some music and checking out the Spoilers for this weeks My Wife and Kids.  
  
Phoebe: Hooray, long live that show!! We started watching that around 20 years ago, it's so cool that it's still going!!  
  
Paige: I know, this week, Claire finds out that her 14 year old daughter is taking drugs and Micheal runs in the local marathon despite the fact that he's in his 50's. Jay gets hit on by a 30 year old lawyer but she doesn't know he is working on a case on the drug group her grandaughter is in.  
  
Phoebe: Hmmmm, not a bad episode, but I prefer the classics. Wanna come to pick up Shannon from school with me later. I promised her a trip to Starbucks for acing her spelling test.  
  
Paige: Sure, if you're not looking for some Mother/Daughter bonding time I'd love to.  
  
Phoebe: If we bond any more we'll be joined at the hip. (rolls her eyes) I'm gonna change, want a coffee in a minute, I'm brewing.  
  
Paige: Please, extra strong, all that blubbering has given me a headache, I never cry that bad.  
  
Phoebe: Same ol' Paige.  
  
Paige: I'll never change.  
  
Phoebe: Not in this lifetime, but in your next, I'm willing to bet it's another dramatic difference to this life.  
  
Paige: Yeah, like it's gonna be any larger than changing from Evil Temptress to a Charmed One.  
  
Phoebe: Things can only get better. (smiles and walks out)  
  
Paige: (shakes her head and smiles, putting on her glasses and turning back to the computer) Sisters.  
  
Piper: Pheebs, Prue, Paige!!! We gotta problem!  
  
Prue: (shouts down) What?  
  
Piper: Well you know our teenage selves take over our bodies every now and then, but we only realise when the vortex opens?  
  
Phoebe: (at the top of the stairs) Yeah, so?  
  
Piper: The vortex is open!!  
  
Phoebe: No, I don't wanna go hooommmmeeeee  
  
(they are pulled into the vortex and it closes)  
  
Sorry if this sucks. I have a vaccination and exams at school next week and I'm totally freaked out about it!! I've put my best effort in, but I might not be able to update until Monday now because this weekend is the last I get to spend with my cousins before they leave Swindon to go home to Ireland. Altogether now........ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( I'll probably update on Monday night or Tuesday, and I didn't want to leave you all in suspense so it's pretty obvious what happens after this. THEY GO HOME TO WHEN THEY WERE KIDS 


	13. Back home where mommy is II!

Hey!! SATS!! AHHH!!! And BCG's!! What the hell, do teachers want us to totally hate year 9? Sorry if you're american, you might not know what year 9 is. Apologies over and over again. I will now stop saying that my work sucks, it must be boring you and it is giving me a huge amount of self- doubt. I have a chapter coming up that is PG-13 for racy talk between P + P, lol, sorry, you're not knowing which P's though!! I'm sooo sorry if that's not your style, but I just had to add that chapter, it holds some major links in this story. Don't let it stop you reading my story, because I promise it is the only racy chapter I'm writing. Piper+Leo4eva-Yeah, Swindon is about 20 miles from Bristol. Can I maybe have your e-mail address? Just a question. If you don't want to put it in your review, my e-mail addy is ur_scary_dream@hotmail.com. E-mail it 2 me if you like.  
  
(the vortex opens and the four girls spill out onto the kitchen floor)  
  
Phoebe: (stands up) well that journey to the future was different.  
  
Piper: Yeah (looks thoughtful).....kinda disturbing I found. Hey, congrats though Prue!  
  
Prue: Thanks (giggles and claps her hands) I'm gonna be a mommy!!  
  
Paige: Ok, if mom get's back and those dishes aren't done, she'll pull a Mrs Stanhope on us.  
  
Phoebe: Mrs Stanhope?  
  
Paige: Duh, from George of the Jungle, ya know, freaks out at her daughter for not wanting Lyle?  
  
Phoebe: Oh her, yeah I know, haha, good reference.  
  
Paige: Thanks, I'm gonna do these dishes. (walks in)  
  
Phoebe: Is it just me or have these trips to the future really made her mature?  
  
Prue: Well she's responsible in the future, and after what happened in our last trip, it's hard to shake that responsibility and sadness off.  
  
Piper: I guess  
  
Prue: Uh oh (runs out)  
  
Phoebe: She's still puking? But she's not pregnant out of time travel.  
  
Piper: We don't know that. What if the baby is still in her.  
  
Paige: (Sticks her head in) That's not possible!! Everything gets reversed, like my bellybutton peircing.  
  
Phoebe: No...(thinks)...Piper might be right, maybe there's a reason that the Elders want her pregnant.  
  
Prue: (walks back in) Yeah, to ruin my life!!  
  
Phoebe: You ok?  
  
Prue: Yeah, just get Leo to find out what the hell is going on.  
  
Piper: Ok..Leo?  
  
Leo: (orbs in) I was just coming here actually.  
  
Piper: Why, what is it?  
  
Leo: I already know why Prue is pregnant. (looks away sadly)  
  
Prue: Care to share, because I am rapidly losing my self-control here.  
  
Leo: They want you four...and me..to go into the future........forever.  
  
Piper: What!!  
  
Phoebe: No, we can't!! Mom would be dead, and, and...Paige is too young to have to go through that feeling of loss, even if she is taken over by the future Paige. There's still that child spirit inside of her.  
  
Leo: There's still that child spirit inside of all of you. But you're changing, think back to before you went into the future, you were so different. Would the same Phoebe be with you guys talking seriously about a pregnancy? Would the same nine year old Paige be doing the dishes?  
  
Piper: No, she'd be watching tv and running around.  
  
Leo: Exactly, you can't go to the future and remain kids. The only answer is for you to become full time adults, in your future, to take on your responsibilities.  
  
Phoebe: This.....(laughs a little)...This is insane. This cannot be my last day with mom. That's crazy. I'm thirteen years old!!  
  
Leo: I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, you're like sisters to me now, apart from Piper  
  
Piper: (rolls her eyes) Obviously.  
  
Leo: I had nothing to do with this, I'm being told I have to go into the future too. I don't want to, I'll miss the rest of my childhood, but if the Elders say we have to, we can't defy them.  
  
Prue: So I'm here, as a pregnant teenager, to say goodbye to my mother, and then leave this era of my life....forever?  
  
Leo: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Prue: And there's no way around this.  
  
Leo: (sighs) Not that I know of, and if there was, I'd be sorting it out so I didn't have to watch you guys do this. I can see you're hurting, I really can, and if there was something I could do as your whitelighter, I would. But there's not  
  
Piper: (hugs him) It's ok Leo, it's not your fault. It's those (looks up and speaks louder) CRAPPY ELDERS!!!!  
  
Leo: Piper (grabs her arms) Please, please don't let this annoy you....Because there's more.  
  
Piper: (hides in his chest) I don't even want to know.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't hurt you like this if I had a choice!!  
  
Piper: (looks into his eyes and then kisses him) I know, get it over with.  
  
Leo: You all have responsibilities to show you what is happening. Prue is pregnant, Paige has the job of tidying her room  
  
Phoebe: (rolls her eyes) Trust her to get off easily.  
  
Leo: Phoebe, you have Shannon  
  
Phoebe: What, Shannon is here in this timezone?!?!  
  
Leo: Yes, she is.  
  
Phoebe: W...Where? She didn't come out of the time portal.  
  
Leo: That's because she never timetravelled, she is already here, in the house somewhere.  
  
Phoebe: I'm going to find my baby girl!!! (runs off)  
  
Piper: Let me guess, Wyatt and Chris are here?  
  
Leo: (sighs) Yeah, so it looks like you're a teenage mom earlier than you expected.  
  
Piper: I feel sorry for Phoebe, I've got you...(pokes him) daddy  
  
Leo: Well for now I have to go and inform the Elders that you know all about the deal, that you know your responsibilities, and that your mom will be home soon so they are not allowed to open any more time portals for you.  
  
Piper: Thanks (kisses him) Bye Leo (kisses him again)  
  
Prue: Yuck, get a room you guys.  
  
Piper: Hey, I already have one!!!  
  
Leo: (wiggles his eyebrows) That's for another time. Like later?  
  
Piper: (giggles) Go you. You have jobs and I have sons to look after.  
  
Prue: (laughs) Ha, you're a virgin but at the same time you're not!! That's confusing.  
  
Piper: Well so are you!!  
  
Prue: I wouldn't be so sure about that. (runs out and Leo orbs out)  
  
Piper: (runs) Prudence Ashley Halliwell, get your butt down here and give me details.  
  
Prue: Piper Alyssa Halliwell, maybe later!!! (handstands on the top step)  
  
Piper: Ugh, you copied that from me, and you can't do that because you are pregnant  
  
Prue: Yeah, pregnant...not disabled.  
  
Piper: Whatever. I'm going to see my boys. (stops) Oh my god, PRUE!!!!  
  
Prue: (runs back) What is it?  
  
Piper: When we were in the future, we ate so much junk food and pizza, we're on a diet!!!  
  
Prue: (claps her hand to her mouth) I hate my future self!!! I ate pizza and chocolate!!! (storms off) My life sucks!! Well, actually, it doesn't suck now, but it will in the future!!!  
  
Piper: I can't believe how much I change, all four of us do. Ahhh, that's not a good thing!! (slumps on the sofa) Paris would never have changed gone against her own wishes.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, are you ok?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I'm just a little down in the dumps. All this stuff to do with the future is getting to me.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, me to.  
  
Piper: Phoebe? What do you want to be when you're older?  
  
Phoebe: Umm, I don't know, ask me in a few years when I'm not still going to bed at ten o'clock!! Why do you ask?  
  
Piper: It's just that you're one of the younger sisters, and I'm not saying that that means you have everything easy, because that last trip to the future proved that statement wrong. It's just that you're the carefree one, and I just feel sorry for you because we have to go straight to the future tomorrow and you won't get to live any of your high school life!  
  
Phoebe: (hugs Piper) Piper, I know you always want to think of everyone and put other people first. But this is one of those times when you have to think about you. We all have to leave behind our childhoods tomorrow, and we all have to say goodbye to mom. It's not going to be easy, but we all have to do it, so we have to think about ourselves. If you concentrate on getting us three through it, you'll feel like you never got the last day of your life that you expected.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I know. I'm just really going to miss it here. What about all of my friends at school and my schoolwork. Does leaving this time era permenantly mean that I never get to graduate Martial Arts School or Dance School? Does it mean I don't graduate High School and go to College?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. In the future, you did graduate all those places. But that was the future that we only visited regularly. Us going there forever will change destiny, and I...I don't know what's going to happen. We just have to hope that destiny is kind to us, and we fulfil the dreams we want to fill.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I guess we just have to sit tight and hope!  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Paige: (led on her bed crying)  
  
Shannon: Aunt Paige? (knocks on the door) Can I come in (Paige doesn't answer so Shannon walks in) Ah!!! Who are you?  
  
Paige: I'm your Aunt Paige.  
  
Shannon: My Aunt Paige isn't a kid.  
  
Paige: You've come back from the future. You've been brought back to when me, your mommy and your other aunts were kids.  
  
Shannon: (jumps on Paige's bed) Really?  
  
Paige: Yep.  
  
Shannon: So, how old are you here?  
  
Paige: I'm only 9.  
  
Shannon: So that means mommy is...(screws up her nose)...13?  
  
Paige: Yeah. That was real clever, well done! (wipes her eyes)  
  
Shannon: Thanks. What's wrong tonight?  
  
Paige: Tonight?  
  
Shannon: Yeah, you were crying last night and I came to see if you were ok...remember? We fell asleep in here. (Her eyes open wide) But here looks sooo different?  
  
Paige: Yep, this is mine and your Aunt Prue's room.  
  
Shannon: You guys shared a room?!?!  
  
Paige: Well we didn't always share a room. Prue used to have a room in the attic and Piper's room was in the basement, but we hated being seperated so Prue moved back in with me, and Piper and Phoebe share a room.  
  
Shannon: Ohhhh, I get it. Hey, have you seen Uncle Leo?  
  
Paige: Umm, no, sorry.  
  
Shannon: It's ok. What's up, Paige?  
  
Paige: We, we, have to go back to the future forever.  
  
Shannon: I don't get it. I already have a mommy and aunts in the future.  
  
Paige: Yeah, but our bodies become a part of theirs, and we no longer exist here.  
  
Shannon: Oh...that's confusing.  
  
Paige: (smiles a little) Yeah, it is. You go find your mommy and I'll get Piper to make something for you.  
  
Shannon: (hugs Paige) Thanks, you're the greatest. (runs out)  
  
Paige: Boy do I wish that was the case. (flops back on her bed)  
  
LATER  
  
Patty: (walks in) Girls, I'm home (walks towards the living room)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Just to warn you, the next chapter will be the talk between P + P, if I get two reviews before I go to bed in..........around 5 hours, I will update it. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. I will put a tiny summary of it on the chapter afterwards so you don't miss out on any important bits of info. See, aren't I thoughtful? Thanks for reading guys, I'll update soon XxX  
  
Piper+Leo4eva-YOU ARE NOW MY FAVE PERSON IN THE WORLD ALONG WITH MY SISTERS!!! AND YES, YOU DO ROCK!!!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEEEEAAAASSSSSSE. P.S. Sorry for the exxageration, I'm just a very happy chappy right now!! (no I'm not a guy!) 


	14. Secrets kept from mommy about little Pru...

Hey, this is a PG-13 rated chapter. I'm sure you know what it's about. But I can't remember what I wrote up here on the original :S Sorry guys, all I can say is they are bacck as teens in this chapter. (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Shannon are playing Twister)  
  
Piper: Shannon, pleeeasse don't put your foot there!! (whines)  
  
Shannon: I have to, there's nowhere else to put it.  
  
Piper: How about up your mom's..........  
  
Shannon: (giggles and puts her foot onto a blue circle, passing it through Piper's hand and legs) Sorry Piper  
  
Piper: Ahhh!!! (falls onto the mat, taking Shannon down with her)  
  
Shannon: (giggles as she lands on Piper's leg) Piiippppeeer!!! (hears a baby)  
  
Piper: Ugh, we woke Chris up again. (stands up) Oh, hi mom  
  
Patty: (stood with her mouth open, looking shocked) H...hi, what's going on?  
  
Phoebe: (stands up and rushes her summary) Well, we went to the future again only this time when we came back Prue was pregnant, I came back with Shannon and Piper has Wyatt and Chris here. Paige got nothing (breathes) Nice to see you again but if you don't mind me and Paige are going to see to Chris. (runs away)  
  
Patty: (follows them and turns back round, shaking her head a little. She then lets what Phoebe said sink in and looks quite shocked) You are pregnant, Prue?  
  
Prue: Uh...(smiles awkwardly and tugs at the sleeve of her shirt)...kinda, yeah, I am (looks down)  
  
Patty: (sits down) I....I don't know what to say.  
  
Prue: * What're we going to do, we can't tell her we have to go to the future forever, not now! *  
  
Piper: * We have to tell her some time. Why not now? *  
  
Prue: (sighs) * Because when we say goodbye to her, we'll have to tell her that she's dead in the future. I don't think she can handle that after the bombshell I just dropped. She'll be living in this timezone all alone *  
  
Patty: Why are you sighing Prue?  
  
Prue: (stands up) Because I'm fifteen, I'm pregnant (says the word like it's disease), but I haven't done anything here that could remotely make me pregnant!  
  
Patty: Prue, you're a big girl, you know how it works now.  
  
Prue: Yes, I do know, thanks to lessons at school, but you don't understand what I mean (looks away)  
  
Patty: (calmly) Then fill me in Prue, tell me what you mean, I deserve to understand.  
  
Prue: (looks at her) Yes, you do deserve to understand. (breathes) I'm going to talk to you now, I've never told anybody this apart from Piper, not even school friends. (smiles at Piper)  
  
Piper: Nice to know that you can turn to me  
  
Prue: (smiles) Always lil sis. (turns back) Anyway, I'm not going to lie to you mom. You deserve to know the truth. (breathes) I'm not a virgin.  
  
Patty: You're not?  
  
Prue: * I could really use some support, got anything to take some of the weight off of my shoulders? *  
  
Piper: (looks away) Neither am I mom.  
  
Patty: Oook. (looks shocked)  
  
Prue: *is that true!! *  
  
Piper: *Umm, we'll talk later *  
  
Patty: Girls, you might as well just say it, I can hear your thoughts.  
  
Prue: Oh no!! So you know that.....  
  
Patty: (puts her hand up) We'll talk about that later. Now carry on.  
  
Prue: Ok (Walks around) but this baby is definitely not a result of that. That was seven months ago, do I look seven months pregnant to you (spins around with her arms out)  
  
Patty: (laughs a little) Barely, more like a month.  
  
Prue: Exactly, this isn't from that time. (sits down and cups her head in her hands) It's much worse  
  
Piper: *honey, please, she's your mom, you can tell her *  
  
Prue: *It's embarassing!! *  
  
Patty: You're doing it again!  
  
Piper: Sorry, habit.  
  
Prue: (looks up and her eyes are a little teary) In the future, I had this boyfriend called Antonio. We broke up, and when I was on the rebound, I met this guy at a club that I knew from High School... (jumps up and claps her hands over her mouth)  
  
Piper: (shocked by Prue's sudden movement and runs and hugs her) Prue, what is it? Tell me please.  
  
(Patty smiles a little at the fact that Piper is the only one who can comfort Prue, but is worried about what Prue is going to say)  
  
Prue: (looks up and tears are streaming freely down her face) I...it's Andy.  
  
Piper: (claps her hand over her mouth) Honey I'm sooo sorry. (hugs her and Prue is crying)  
  
Patty: Girls, you have to let me in on this, Piper understands what you're talking about, I don't have a clue.  
  
Prue: (wipes her eyes) Sorry. Well seven months ago, I slept with Andy, it was sort of an accident, If you believe that's possible.  
  
Patty: Of course I do.  
  
Prue: Well, in the future, the guy I met at the club, was Andy. He's the father of this baby, but he doesn't know it. And I was there when it happened. Not just my future self, but my child soul was in the body, and I can still feel it, I can still remember it. But I was so drunk that I didn't remember him. Now I do.  
  
Piper: (crying a little) Prue I'm so sorry.  
  
Prue: (hugs Piper) I....I can't do this. How can I go back there, knowing who the father is, it was better when I didn't know. But now I have to face the fact that he's the first guy I ever loved, ever slept with.  
  
Piper: (hugs Prue tighter, stroking her hair) I know how hard this is going to be. It happened to me too remember?  
  
Prue: (nods) Yeah. I do remember, but you were so strong.  
  
Piper: But it was under different circumstances Prue. Wyatt came to us and told us that he was our son. It was obvious that he was from the future, and we didn't have the anguish of not knowing who the father was. (pulls back and smiles a little at Prue) It was Leo, he told us that.  
  
Patty: So you went through the same thing?  
  
Piper: Well not the same, but similar. But in the future I'm still with Leo, so I can see why it didn't upset me but does upset Prue.  
  
(Patty sits back in the chair, removing herself from her daughter's conversation actively, but still listening to ehat they were saying)  
  
Prue: (into Piper's shoulder) I'm so stupid, I'm knocked up at fifteen.  
  
Piper: I've been 'knocked up' twice, and I'm fifteen in three months!!  
  
Prue: (laughs a little and speaks softly) Were you serious about what you said earlier, Piper?  
  
Piper: (looks away) Yeah, I was. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I feel really horrible. You pour your heart out to me and I couldn't even tell you when...  
  
Prue: Hey, it's ok, you'll just have to tell me later (smiles and lightly thumps Piper's arm)  
  
Piper: (into Prue's ear) It was yesterday, real time yesterday  
  
Prue: (claps) Yay!!!  
  
(Patty is smiling at her daughters, but pretends to not know what Piper said)  
  
(Piper and Prue completely forget that their mom is there and turn to face each other, crossing their legs and holding hands)  
  
Piper: Oh my god, it was so weird!!!  
  
Prue: Tell me about it (rolls her eyes) Were you scared?  
  
Piper: Yeah, really scared. I think Leo was too. He's so nice though. He was like 'Are you sure you want to do this. Once it's done it can't be undone and I don't want to hurt you'  
  
Prue: Hurt you, he's an angel, he meant that literally  
  
Piper: (giggles) Prue!!  
  
Prue: What, it's a good point!!  
  
Piper: A very good point come to think of it. He should try being the virginal girl sometime.  
  
Prue: Piper, we're witches, we can make that happen.  
  
(Patty is sat in the chair, silently, still watching her daughters in amazement, shaking her head slightly)  
  
Piper: I wouldn't wish pain on him. Maybe some day if he annoys me.  
  
Prue: Ok, carry on, I'm dying here, I told you all about my first time!!  
  
Piper: Who said it was my first? (smiles)  
  
Prue: It wasn't?  
  
Piper: No, it was, I'm just kidding with you.  
  
Prue: Come on Piper, fill me in!! (tickles her stomach)  
  
Piper: (giggles and pulls Prue's hand away) Ok, ok. He came over yesterday afternoon, me, you and Phoebe had just got back from school.  
  
Prue: That was ok then, Phoebe knows all about it too?  
  
Piper: Yeah, does she know about you?  
  
Prue: Of course, us three, we're like paper stuck with glue (crosses three fingers) Like that.  
  
Piper: True. Anyways, she saw Leo orb in and she ran off. (thinks) It's strange actually, she said she could tell that he wanted, you know.  
  
Prue: Hello, this is Phoebe, she would be able to tell.  
  
Piper: (sips her coke and laughs) Well, Phoebe was like 'You kids have fun, but not too much fun!' and I think she came up to your room.  
  
Prue: She did, she was bopping up and down come to think of it.  
  
Piper: Well, we kissed a little bit  
  
Prue: As you do. (smiles)  
  
Piper: (nods in agreement) As you do. But things got really heated, really fast. I don't have a clue what happened, something just triggered.  
  
Prue: (points) See, that's what I can't work out. First off, everything is cool, it's just a bit of fun, but all of a sudden you feel all weird and tingly and like the kissings not enough.  
  
Piper: I'm not the only one then.  
  
Prue: (smiles) Don't worry, you're not the only one.  
  
Piper: Let me just say something, did it feel...different, in the future? Like you knew what you were doing and it like it just felt normal?  
  
Prue: Yeah, I didn't have all the nerves and 'what if he thinks I suck' feelings.  
  
Piper: Hmmm, mystery. (shakes her head) Anyway, something just took over, it felt like I wasn't me anymore but another side of me. I kinda, pushed him on the sofa (rolls her eyes and laughs) and sat on him!!  
  
Prue: Ooo, Piper likes to be in control.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I was for a little while! But not long. Somehow, I became really confident, like I didn't care that what I was doing was advanced or didn't care that I was only 14 and a half. It just felt...right, for lack of a better word.  
  
Prue: Did you feel like you really needed to do it, just to prove to yourself that you weren't scared?  
  
Piper: No, I didn't feel like I had to prove that to myself, because I always said before it happened that I knew I'd be scared. I guess I was proving to Leo that I wasn't scared. For one tiny moment I thought 'If I go any further, I won't be able to stop myself. But then if I stop myself, Leo might not want to be with me'. But that passed and I just got on it.  
  
Prue: Literally  
  
Piper: (giggles furiously with Prue) Always the same, I can't get through a story without you reducing me to giggles.  
  
Prue: Hey, you do it to me too.  
  
Piper: (takes a handful of chips) Anyway, it became so obvious to both of us that it was going to happen, (crinkles her forehead a little and then breaks into a smile) so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs like that.  
  
Prue: (gasps) Lucky, I got pulled up the stairs, not carried.  
  
Piper: (pokes her tongue out) I guess Phoebe has got brains after all because she went into your room. I put a spell on the door so that she couldn't get in. But she didn't even try.  
  
Prue: Can I say something here?  
  
Piper: (sips her coke) Mmmhmm  
  
(Patty is still sat there, listening, but she doesn't seem that fazed by it. It shows that she knows her daughters are acting maturer since their trips to the future, and she looks at them more like 18 year olds sharing gossip)  
  
Prue: We actually heard you (squeezes her fingers together) A little tiny bit. We didn't know if you were at it or whether you were just fooling around. But we heard you (nods)  
  
Piper: Me? (smiles a little)  
  
Prue: (smiles back) No, come to think of it we heard Leo! Geez, what were you doing to him in there, he wouldn't shut up!!  
  
Piper: Well I guess I rocked his world. (raises her eyebrows)  
  
Prue: Or rocked something else (raises her eyebrows back)  
  
Piper: No, (puts her finger to her chin) That's the point where he took control. Oh and look (pulls her turtleneck down to reveal a bite on her collarbone) Cool huh?  
  
Prue: Very nice (smiles and nods approvingly) But check this one out (lifts her top up to reveal a love bite just under her bra strap and one by her bellybutton)  
  
Piper: Wow. How long have you had that?  
  
Prue: (smiles proudly) Three weeks. Andy outdid himself this time huh?  
  
Piper: Yeah man!  
  
Prue: Ok, getting sidetracked, carry on (clasps her hands together)  
  
Piper: So I got this, and I gave him one back, right, on, the nipple!! (grins cheekily)  
  
Prue: Score!!! Ok, so, did he scream or moan? It's that test thing again. Dum Dum Dummmmm  
  
Piper: He moaned  
  
Prue: Yup, you've caught a good one sis, you can try and hurt him but it won't actually hurt him. (nods)  
  
Piper: And I can't actually remember too much after that, only that it was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Prue: Yeah, you got it bad, just like me.  
  
Piper: God, I can feel it now that I think about it (shudders)  
  
Prue: Afterthoughts (nods) Sounds like you guys had fun. One more question. I think you know what I'm going to ask?  
  
Piper: I was waiting for this competition question. Ok, so on the count of three we hold up fingers of the amount of times we, you know?  
  
Prue: Yep. 3.....2......1 (holds up 3 fingers)  
  
Piper: (holds up 5 and jumps up) Yess!!!!! I win (sticks her tongue out)  
  
Prue: Oh my god!!! 5 times??  
  
Piper: I know, I was like, wow...oh my god again?!?!  
  
Prue: I need a Leo!!  
  
(they giggle and see their mom)  
  
Prue: Ah!!!  
  
Piper: Oh my god, how long have you been sat there?  
  
Patty: Long enough (smiles and gets up) Good going girls, sounds like you had a good first experience each. (walks out shaking her head)  
  
Piper: (turns to Prue) She doesn't care? No lecture about doing it at a young age? No lecture about doing it with people in the house? No lecture about telling Phoebe?!?!  
  
Prue: Yeah, I'll admit, I was waiting for a lecture about that one.  
  
Phoebe: (bounds down) Lecture about what?  
  
Piper: Mom was sat there on the chair the whole time we were talking about our first times. And we didn't realise! She knows that we tell you, she knows every tiny detail. But she didn't care!!! (Prue and Piper turn to the kitchen)  
  
Phoebe: Whoa, think she'd care if she knew about my first time? (shrugs innocently and sips her coca-cola)  
  
Prue and Piper: (spin round with their eyes wide open) What!?!?!  
  
I'm so sorry if this chapter is not your style, I didn't want to have to write it, but I thought that I'd been writing about teenagers totally different to how they are. I'm the same age as Piper is in this chapter, and I've gotta say, I'm no drug-taking, alcoholic teen, but this chapter kind of describes me. Not caring about my age and talking to my sisters about this kind of thing. This chapter is definitely based around our relationship. I'm Jessi, there's ten months between me and my older sister Hollie, and eleven months between me and my younger sister Shannon. You didn't need to know that, but I'm still high on coca-cola. I think that's where this chapter came from!!! :S I promise this is the only chapter that will be like this if you're not into this, I just know it is a regular teenage topic and I don't want this to be completely unbelievable! Let me know if you want me to write about Phoebe's first time, and what you want to happen in that chapter, I don't mind doing it if you guys want me to. But if I'm writing it for no reason, I feel like my mind is badly in the gutter!!! 


	15. What did Phoebe mean?

Hey again!!! Please keep reviewing guys!! This is a chapter about Phoebe mostly!!  
  
Prue: (points to the upstairs) Upstairs, NOW!!!  
  
Phoebe: Whoa whoa, calm down, I'm going!!! (walks to the stairs)  
  
Piper: (to Prue) What're we doing?  
  
Prue: Finding out what happened, and warning her of what mom would say.  
  
Piper: So we're not mad at her?  
  
Prue: (laughs a little) We did it didn't we?  
  
Piper: (shrugs) Let's go.  
  
(they walk upstairs and into Phoebe and Piper's room)  
  
Prue: Paige sweety, will you and Shannon go and wait in our room a minute?  
  
Paige: (not taking her eyes off the screen) No, we're watching a movie on Phoebe's tv.  
  
Prue: (sighs) We'll go in my room (they walk into Prue's room and Prue closes and bolts the door)  
  
Phoebe: (turns around) Ok guys, you're not mad at me or anything are you?  
  
Piper: No, we just wanna talk to you, and Prue takes over now (points to Prue and walks away a little)  
  
Prue: Ok honey (sits next to Phoebe) I know you hate talking to mom about all this growing up 'oh my god my boobs are growing' stuff don't you?  
  
(Patty heard them go upstairs and goes to the door to listen)  
  
Phoebe: I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, I don't like talking to mom, it's embarassing.  
  
Prue: Well, we're your older sisters, and whatever you go through, the chances are, we've already gone through it, so you can always talk to us, whatever it's about.  
  
Phoebe: (lies on her stomach and swings her legs) Where are you going with this?  
  
Prue: I'm doing my big sister thing, I did exactly the same to Piper, and will probably do the same to Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Aha. Carry on (rests her chin on her hands and watches Prue)  
  
Prue: Ok, so I don't want to freak you out or anything, but soon, you WILL get your period. And you're already lucky to have got to this age without it.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I was 11, so think yourself lucky. It'll come soon though, it's inevitable unfortunately.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I know that  
  
Prue: I need to ask you something. (takes Phoebe's hand) Were you serious about saying you'd slept with someone?  
  
Phoebe: (nods) Yeah, I was. I know, it was pretty stupid huh?  
  
Piper: Did it feel stupid at the time?  
  
Phoebe: No  
  
Piper: Did you regret it after the first week?  
  
Phoebe: (concentrates) Not really.  
  
Piper: (sits down next to Prue) Then it wasn't stupid. People are ready at different times, look at me and Prue. We were both 14, barely a year older than you.  
  
Phoebe: I know. (crosses her legs and fiddles with her hands) Listen, the reason I wouldn't want to talk to mom about what I've done and haven't done with Gregg, is because she'll look at me like I'm some sort of slut, just doing it to get popular. But that's not the truth, I did it off of my own back, no pressure. She'd think it was just messing around and it wasn't even proper stuff, but it was, it was serious.  
  
Piper: Well mom's older than us, you have to remember that, she knows a lot more about it, and I know it's obvious because our mother has birthed four kids, but it's really true. As you get older, you feel it's more serious. But we're only a little older than you, so we know what you mean.  
  
Prue: For me, it was so serious with Andy, it was one of those times where you get caught up in the moment, but it was still serious. And it was for Piper too. It didn't feel wrong, we wanted to do it, so we did. Age shouldn't matter. I know it's illegal for all three of us, but that rule is there for those stupid people that go around doing it unprotected and getting pregnant. (points to herself)  
  
Piper: Yeah (giggles) Like Prue, the one giving you the talk!  
  
Prue: (smiles) Let's not go there right now. I'm thinking of the better time. So you know, if you do it again unprotected when you've started your period, you'll get pregnant.  
  
Phoebe: (rolls onto her back) I know that, I had a lesson in science class.  
  
Prue: (smiles) Yeah, but you don't listen in class, Pheebs, you have that selective hearing disease, you hear what you wanna hear. So you have to listen to everything Piper and me tell you, because you probably only listened to the basics in Science class, am I right?  
  
Phoebe: (smirks) Well if I didn't listen, how do I know what the basics are?  
  
Prue: It was a puberty lesson, right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Prue: What's Veet?  
  
Phoebe: What?...I don't know!  
  
Prue: There's your answer, you don't know everything about it, so Piper and I will tell you what you have to know. Who knows (shrugs) We may even show you how to shave your legs (smirks)  
  
Phoebe: (rolls her eyes and smiles) Oh joy.  
  
Prue: Ok, so you can't be scared about your period, I was so scared, but it's not that bad. I just get little cramps every now and again, and so does Piper, you might not get it that bad either.  
  
Phoebe: Hopefully not. I hate blood. I cried over a pricked finger for gods sakes!!  
  
Prue: You're a demonhunting witch who kicks ass at martial arts school and you're scared of a little blood? (smiles) Well you can just go into the bathroom, and in the cupboard by the sink, in the top drawer, is everything you need. We keep it there so Paige doesn't find it and start her 'What's this?', 'What's that?' phase again.  
  
Phoebe: In the cabinet, top drawer, got it.  
  
Prue: (shrugs) You'll be fine with that, I know what you're like, you won't need our help. Just don't get nervous about it, it's barely nothing. You get it every 28 days, but it might be irregular for the first two years or so.  
  
Phoebe: Who knew bodies could be so complicated? No wonder it takes ages to perform Postmortems!!!  
  
Prue: (giggles) Ok Rhona Cameron. You geddit?  
  
Phoebe: Well it's complicated but not that complicated.  
  
Prue: So you know that once you start your period, there is no way in hell you can get away with unprotected sex, right?  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Prue: I think you know all you need to know for now. We'll go do our legs now, it's a bad habit to get into but you'll have to start some time.  
  
Phoebe: And what times better than now!?!  
  
Piper: (catches Phoebe's arm) Listen, Pheebs. I know you don't like talking to mom about this growing up stuff. But she also found out today that me, you and Prue have been talking about first experiences, what it's like and sharing secrets and stuff. Maybe she feels a little left out because she is our mom and we're all just turning to each other for help and support. If I were you, I wouldn't tell her you slept with someone, because she might be a bit pissed, but just try and ask her opinion on some things ok? And ask for her support. I think it would make her feel better.  
  
Phoebe: You really feel guilty for not telling her you slept with Leo, don't you?  
  
Piper: (nods and looks away) Yeah, I mean, everybody knows it's not the kinda thing you talk to your mom about, most people don't even talk to their sisters about it!! But we're a different family, us three are best friends and Paige is somebody to care for and protect. I didn't think for a minute mom would be angry, but I did think she'd be dissapointed, and I knew I'd be embarassed. But when Prue told mom she was pregnant, she needed weight lifted from her shoulders, so I did it to protect Prue.  
  
Phoebe: I would've done the same thing, Piper, even though I'm only thirteen. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.  
  
Piper: Me either  
  
Prue: Me either  
  
(They all hug)  
  
Prue: Now let's go shave some legs!!! (They all run to the door, and as it unbolts, Patty orbs downstairs. The girls run to the bathroom)  
  
LATER  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in a shaving foam fight)  
  
Prue: Ok, that landed in my hair.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, but you got my butt earlier!!!!  
  
Patty: (knocks on the door) Are you in there girls?  
  
Piper: (giggles) Come in!!  
  
Patty: (comes in to see them all in short shorts and tank tops, shaving their legs) Did you not hear me call you for dinner three times?  
  
Prue: No, sorry. We're just introducing Phoebe to the joys of shaving foam and razors.  
  
Phoebe: I haven't cut myself yet, but I flinged some foam at Piper, knocked her off her balance and she cut herself!!! (giggles)  
  
Piper: That wasn't funny, it hurt!!  
  
Patty: Ok, well I'll put your dinners in the oven for when you're done. I heard Chris crying so I sorted him out for you, Piper.  
  
Piper: (smiles) Adjusting to the grandma role huh?  
  
Patty: Well I have three grandchildren here and I'm still young enough to be their mom, I wouldn't call it adjusting to the fact, more like embracing the fact. (smiles) Carry on girls.  
  
Prue: Thanks. Whoa (Grabs the sink)  
  
Piper: Out of the bathroom, Phoebe. (pushes her out and closes the door, just as she hears Prue lift the toilet seat)  
  
Patty: So, this is all thanks to the future Andy huh?  
  
Phoebe: Andy?  
  
Piper: Oh yeah, you weren't downstairs were you! When Prue was telling mom about the fact that her future pregnancy came back in time with her, she remembered who the father was.  
  
Phoebe: And it was Andy?! Oh no, she must have been upset. He was her first.  
  
Piper: Yeah, she was upset, but she cried, we hugged, I told her about last night and she cheered up. The top of my leg really hurts (shakes her leg)  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) Smooth subject change, Piper.  
  
Piper: No I'm being really serious, the top of my leg and my hip has been hurting all day and I think propping it on the side of the bathtub is making it hurt again.  
  
Phoebe: Did you sleep on it funny?  
  
Piper: No, I don't think so. Oh....(blushes slightly)  
  
Patty: (smiled) You forgot that didn't you? It will hurt. (nods knowingly) Trust me  
  
Piper: Can I ask you something mom?  
  
Patty: Sure, anything honey.  
  
Piper: Why is it that you're so ok with this? I mean, you heard mine and Prue's conversation which you could not have expected from a 15 year old and 14 year olds mouths. And you're one of the most powerful witches ever to exist so you must have heard us talking to Phoebe too. But you don't look at us any differently, any other parent would be freaking out and thinking that we were really gross kids.  
  
(Prue walks out, hearing the conversation)  
  
Patty: (kneels infront of her daughters and pulls them closer) But I'm not any other parent. I'm not talking about the Wiccan Powers or the Power of Four now, I'm talking about the power of you as sisters. I'm a single parent with four daughters, but I have nothing to worry about. I knew that you three would always be there for each other, and you proved that to me today. I don't look at you as children, because you don't act like children, I look at you as mature young adults with their whole lives ahead of them. You've been to the future, and seen that even demons, men, death and children haven't managed to break the bond the four of you share. I know at the moment it's only you three that are close and are best friends, but when Paige is older, she'll be with you too. Now I wasn't expecting you to have your first sexual experiences this young, any of you (looks at them all), especially you Pheebs (squeezes her hand and smiles), but it was going to happen someday anyway. And you've all handled it well, told each other about it and supported each other. And I can't believe what a big sister you are to the other three Prue, I know you haven't had to do much in the way of Paige yet, but someday, you would have had to help her. You've gotten Piper through her first everything, looked after her and protected her at school. And you're helping Phoebe too. But, sometime in the next twenty-four hours, you are going to the future, and upon hearing about your experiences, Prue's pregnancy and you other two's children, I knew you would have no problem there. I know that you'll be able to manage without me, because you have each other. But all I ask is that you never give up on the Power of Four, the Wiccan bond, and the sisterly too. I'll miss you, always and forever (hugs the three of them with tears in her eyes)  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe are crying as they snuggle into their mother and one another as teenagers for the last time)  
  
Prue: You have to understand mom, we don't want to go, but we are left with no choice.  
  
Patty: I know Prue-shley (Prue smiles at her nickname), and I've never been one to mess with destiny. If this is what it takes for you to lead good lives, I will not interfere.  
  
Piper: I'll miss you mom (hugs her tighter)  
  
Patty: I'll miss you too Pip-liss (Piper smiles and fresh tears appear in her eyes)  
  
Phoebe: I can't go, I can't leave you forever. It's too hard.  
  
Patty: Honey you have to (pulls her back a little) Is that a tear I see in the Mighty Pheeb-anda's eyes. You're the strong one, I need you to be strong, if not for you, for your sisters. You're all going to need each other more than ever.  
  
Paige: (walks in) Mom?  
  
(Patty turns around and sees her other daughter stood there, her bottom lip quivering)  
  
Paige: I'll miss you mom! (runs over to her mom and sisters and hugs them tightly) I'll miss you more than anything in the world.  
  
Patty: Mommy knows Pai-al, but it's for the best, and you'll have your sisters. And what about Shannon, Wyatt, Chris and Leo, they'll all be there. What about that boyfriend?  
  
Phoebe: (quietly) uh oh  
  
Paige: We broke up.  
  
Paige looks over her mom's shoulder and clamps her eyes shut to try and squeeze out the memories of Justin and the baby along with the tears threatening to fall freely down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, she saw three pairs of hazel, tear-filled eyes looking back at her, as her sisters tried to show sympathy to the little girl who could feel the pain her older self had been going through as it all came back to her. This much was evident as her body shook lightly and the tears flowed from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. The pain was visible in her dark brown, distant eyes, along with sadness and what looked like guilt. It was too much for her three big sisters to see her hurting so badly, and they began to cry, softly comforting each other with looks and touches. They had never seen Paige so emotional. She was a strong child who rarely showed emotion, a lot like Phoebe.  
  
Patty: Paige? What's wrong?  
  
Paige: If I had never jumped into the time portal, this wouldn't have happened. Prue wouldn't be pregnant, we wouldn't be leaving you alone.  
  
Patty: Sweety, don't blame yourself for this, it's destiny's fault that we're being seperated, but it might not be a bad thing.  
  
Paige: (breaks away) Why do you always say that when something bad happens it happens because of destiny? I may only be a kid but I've seen enough evil in the world to know that life is never fair. This is one of those times when I feel it most. What about September 11th mom? Was that destiny that ended all those people's lives? And the Gulf War, was that a test of faith to decide someones destiny? I don't think so. (closes her eyes and gives in to all the sobs she was holding back) If it was destiny that meant you had me, then I'm the reason Paris, Prue, Piper and Phoebe don't have a dad. Do you think that destiny is fair on me? Do you think I want to be the reason we have a broken home? Do you think I like having all the memories of losing my daughter?  
  
Patty: What? (looks at Paige shocked)  
  
Paige: That's right, in the future I was pregnant. I hated it at first, but the idea grew on me, I had just got up the courage to tell Justin, when I passed out in the office at work. Somehow, I orbed myself back to the manor and Leo had to take me to the hospital because he couldn't heal me. They told me that I had lost my baby. I was eight weeks pregnant. I'd had a scan and everything and they'd told me it was a girl. (wipes her eyes) I was so sad and hurt, that I couldn't bring myself to tell these three, they didn't even know I was pregnant. But in the end I did, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, because I didn't want to admit that I had lost her. But when I told them, it had just sealed the deal, it made me let go of my baby and move on. But I can still feel all the pain that I felt in the future, it's right here (points to her heart) and when I think about it, it hurts beyond belief. Like I lost something that was so important to me, that was keeping me alive. (sobs)  
  
Phoebe: (sniffles) The older Paige is kicking in.  
  
Piper: Yeah, you can see all of her hurt and anguish coming through.  
  
Patty: (tears in her eyes) I'm sorry, sweety, I never knew, I didn't mean to hurt you and bring it all back up. Mommy will give you girls some time to think. (orbs out)  
  
Paige: (sobs) Screw destiny (walks over to her sisters and hugs them. They all sob their hearts out, letting go of their emotion and clinging to each other. Because now they had no mother, all they had was each other. And although they knew their sisterly bonds and love would be enough to keep them going, none of them were going to let go of their feelings for their mother)  
  
Well there's another chapter for you. This one was extremely powerful. When I re-read it, I could feel tears in the back of my eyes. I never realised I could right stuff that would make me cry. Sorry if I made anyone else feel upset or depressed, but I think this chapter needed to be powerful, as a lead up to the next. Sorry that there's no Piper/Leo fluff, but I'm afraid this 'sisterly bond' stuff is going to have to do for this chapter. Let me know you're thoughts on this piece. I'll get another one updated soon. But on Thursday, I'll update 4 or 5 chapters because I'm going on holiday from Friday morning through to Monday evening, so from Thursday until Tuesday, I'm afraid there will be no updates. Gives me time to sit by the beach with a cocktail and get ideas though :D I'll probably end up sat in the caravan writing chapters knowing me, I'm no fun!! LOL. Hope you enjoy the read, I'm sat on my bed with the laptop on my lap right now and it's 2:12 in the morning, so I think I'm going to get so sleep. Night guyz xx 


	16. You want to go to school!

Piper: (falls out of bed) Ouch!! Ok now that wasn't supposed to happen. (walks over to Phoebe) Phoebe? Phoebe, wake up!!  
  
Phoebe: (Rolls over) Oh, hey, morning you. (pauses and sits up) It is morning....... .. ...right?  
  
Piper: (smiles) Yes, it's 7:15  
  
Phoebe: 7:15, why so early Piper?!?! (lies down again and covers her head)  
  
Piper: Because I wanted to get you up. And FYI, it's our last day at school if we go to the future.  
  
Phoebe: (jumps up) So much to do, so little time. We have to look so good on our last day. Make people remember us.  
  
Piper: Yeah, see, that's the problem. They will remember us, and they're going to wonder what has happened aswell. It would be a bit strange that all three Halliwell's are at school one day, and then have disappeared from Hreod Parkway Junior High/High, never to be seen again.  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah (grimaces) We'll have to get mom to do something about that. Let's go eat breakfast, and then, we will come up and get ready.  
  
Piper: There isn't much to get ready for Pheebs (rolls her eyes and grabs her cheerleading uniform) We have cheerleading today anyways, we can't dress up. (they walk out after they dress into their cheerleading uniforms)  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
(Piper and Phoebe run in)  
  
Phoebe: Quick, quick, food, food, late, late  
  
Prue: (sat at the table in her cheerleading uniform eating breakfast) Whoa, whoa  
  
Piper: Shut up!! Shut up!!! (grabs a bowl and cereal) We have to be quick!! (Piper and Phoebe make their breakfast and run around the kitchen, grabbing bags, lunch money and drinks, whilst spooning their breakfast)  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Hey. (backs away as he sees Phoebe come hurtling past him) What's going on here. All three of you are running around like headless chickens?  
  
Piper: (runs up to him and kisses him) Hi, last day at school, we're not organized and we got up late.  
  
Leo: Ah. You sure you want to go to school? (smiles) You never want to go to school.  
  
Prue: Well hello, (points to the three of them stood in a row) We have cheerleading anyways, and that's fun. Besides, we gotta see the friends before we....never get to see them again.  
  
Leo: Actually (smiles) I am the bearer of good news  
  
Phoebe: (scowls) So we can't shoot the messenger today?  
  
Leo: (laughs) No, you can't shoot the messenger. It's good news  
  
Prue: (smiles) We don't have to go to the future?  
  
Leo: (breathes in) It's not THAT good.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, go ahead.  
  
Leo: According to the Elders, you didn't get enough time to evaluate your future in the few weeks you've spent there altogether. And they said, that had you seen more, you would know that you are still friends with the people you knew in School and College. You're in the same crowds, most of them live in the same houses they used to and things haven't changed much.  
  
Prue: (smirks) We are two decades into the future, have kids, own a club and have other jobs too, right, (clicks her fingers) things are still exactly the same.  
  
Leo: You know what I mean. Anyway, I'm REALLY late for a meeting, so I'm going to have to get going. Have a good day at school guys, see you later (kisses Piper and orbs out)  
  
Piper: (turns around with her hands still in the air) You know I hate it when he does that, don't you?  
  
Phoebe: (smiles and eats more cereal) Yes, we do.  
  
Patty: (Walks in) Morning girls. (looks shocked and stops walking) You're in your cheerleading uniforms?  
  
Piper: Yep, we're late for school.  
  
Patty: (laughs) School? What made you think you could go to school?!?  
  
Prue: (folds her arms) What made us think we couldn't?  
  
Patty: The very fact that the vortex could open and swallow you up at any given time today!! That won't be easy to explain to the public OR to the Elders when they find out. When they open the vortex, you can't stop it!!  
  
Phoebe: Well then you're just going to have to hold them off until we get home, because we are definitely going to school, it's our last chance to be with our friends and go to cheerleading. Besides, Leo is in a meeting anyway. (shrugs)  
  
Patty: They can put him in later  
  
Phoebe: Well if they can put him in later then they can put US in later too!! Because all three of us are going to school!!  
  
Patty: Are you going Prue?  
  
Prue: I'm sorry mom, but I HAVE to go today, I can't stay home knowing I'm never going to see my friends as teenagers again.  
  
Patty: (turns to Piper who is staring at the floor) Piper?  
  
Piper: (looks up and speak quietly) I want to go too mom, I want to have a normal life for just one day.  
  
Patty: (shrugs and goes to the fridge) Then go, see you later. (doesn't turn around and ignores them)  
  
(the three girls look at their mom's back before they file out and to the door)  
  
Phoebe: Hair straightened?  
  
Piper: Yep  
  
Prue: Check. Make-up applied?  
  
Phoebe: Oui  
  
Piper: Of course  
  
Piper: Jewellery?  
  
Prue: (points to her ears and hand) Hoop earrings and thumb ring  
  
Phoebe: Choker, anklet and top stud.  
  
Piper: Girls.........I think we're ready for our last day as normal teenagers.  
  
(they giggle and walk out)  
  
WALKING TOWARDS THE SCHOOL CAMPUS  
  
Prue: Wow, does anyone else think mom was really annoyed with us?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but she's just worried we are going to 'expose the greater good'. She'll be fine when we get back later.  
  
Piper: I hope so, because I REALLY don't want to be fighting with her in our last hours together.  
  
Phoebe: Stop saying it like it's the end of the world!! It's creeping me out and making me sad, I do not want to be sad on my....(sees Gregg) Oh hello, time to make the most of my last day here. (walks off, and turns around to smile at her sisters)  
  
Prue: (shouts after her) You go Halliwell!!! (high fives Piper and laughs)  
  
(two girls come over to Piper and Prue)  
  
Missy: Good morning Ladies. (walks with them) So how was the gap day?  
  
Piper: It was great. The three of us had the house to ourselves. We called some boys and ordered pizza. Got the pizza guy to strip, the usual.  
  
Louise: Yeah, well it's not worth getting the pizza guy to strip unless you get Gregg Donovan, what a hottie.  
  
Prue: (turns to Piper) You don't think?.........  
  
Piper: Hey Lou, is that the Gregg you're on about? (points to Gregg and Phoebe)  
  
Louise: Yeah. He's so hot.  
  
Prue: Uhh (cringes) He's actually pretty exclusive with Phoebe at the moment.  
  
Leo: (runs up behind Piper and spins her around) Gotcha!!  
  
Piper: (Screams a little) What the............?  
  
Leo: sorry (kisses her) It was only me!!  
  
Piper: I'm not used to seeing you with out the blue lights.....  
  
Prue: (whispers) Piper!!  
  
Piper: I mean....the blue lights of your car. (giggles)  
  
Leo: Yeah well I thought I'd surprise you. (whispers in her ear) I'm a transfer student for the day.  
  
Piper: (holds his hand) Well transfer student, allow me to show you the ropes. (turns to her sister and her friends) Ok guys, I'm gonna run, I'll see y'all tomo.......when I see you. Prue, cheerleading, 3:45. Be there or walk home alone  
  
Prue: (signals) Aye Aye cap'n. (calls after them) And stay out of the Janitor's closet!!!  
  
Missy: Is that Piper's boyfriend?  
  
Prue: Yeah, that's Leo. (sighs) And I'm the only girl that's not exclusive with someone.  
  
Louise: Prue, you may not be exclusive, but dating Andy Trudeau, is just as good as.  
  
Missy: God, the Halliwell sisters get all the hot guys.  
  
(they walk past Phoebe)  
  
Louise: Hey Pheebs (high fives her)  
  
Phoebe: Lou, Missy, Prue. Didn't I see you somewhere already, Prue? (smiles)  
  
Prue: Yeah, probably when you came into my room to 'borrow' my body spray and silver belly bar. Which I still don't have back by the way. (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: Sorry sis, but that's what you get for being the oldest and the one with the babysitting money. You get all the good stuff and two sisters that 'borrow' it.  
  
Prue: My life sucks (rolls her eyes) Listen. Piper said to be at practice by 3:45 or we're walking home alone. I wouldn't be late, if you know what I mean.  
  
Phoebe: (thinks)..........Oooooh, we have to go home together!! Gotcha, see you later (walks off with Gregg)  
  
Missy: What a girl. You know Halliwell, you have got two great sisters. And one really cute one too!!  
  
Prue: (smiles) I know, and it doesn't suck that badly that we're so close in age either, although, them stealing my clothes was never a bonus in my eyes.  
  
Louise: Wouldn't be in mine either, darling. (they walk into class)  
  
LATER  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe are running down the street)  
  
Piper: (out of breath) I have a question?  
  
Phoebe: (panting) Shoot  
  
Piper: It's not just me is it, this really is the first time we've been chased by an Elder itself?  
  
Prue: (speeds up) It is the first time, and I never knew they could run so fast!! (runs up the steps to the Manor) Finally..........we made it back(flops on the floor)  
  
Phoebe: Oh...........my............god. Stitch, bad one.  
  
Piper: Well, there's another three pounds off, right Prue?  
  
Prue: Right now, I couldn't care less. I'm just thankful that no Magical Person that isn't our whitelighter or one of us can't get into the house. Because that my dear sisters, was the fastest I've ever run in my life. And from an angel!! (gets up and walks to the kitchen) Drink anyone?  
  
Phoebe: (sits at the counter) Please  
  
Piper: (grabs a bottle of water from the fridge) Not for me, I'll have my water.  
  
Patty: (walks in) Wow, (looks at her watch) What are you guys doing here?!? It's lunchtime, you never come home at lunch.  
  
Prue: (looks up and shakes her head) Don't rub it in, we're not here for a good reason.  
  
Piper: We were chased all the way home by an Elder. It was invisible to everyone else apart from us. Complete with hood, stick and everything.  
  
Phoebe: It was like something out of The Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Patty: Come here. (hugs them) I told you it was a bad idea to go to school didn't I?  
  
Piper: Yeah, we know you did mom, and we know you meant well. But it was our last day here. We really had to do everything as normal to remember it.  
  
Patty: (sighs and releases them) Listen, I'll hold off the Elders and you three go back to school. But just be home by 5 ok? Because I don't think my spell will last longer than 4 hours.  
  
Prue: Thanks mom (hugs her) Come on, let's go!!  
  
Phoebe: Race ya!!! (they run out the door and their mom watches the three of them run down the street)  
  
Patty: (shakes her head and sighs) Girls, I'm really gonna miss you (morphs into a demon)  
  
Sorry for the wait guys. But a LOT has gone on this week. I have an injection that looks like a daisy on my arm and I am loaded down with SAT's. Plus I had to COMPLETELY re-post this story since my sister hacked into my account and put an R rated fic on, pretending to be me. That would explain why some of the names of my chapters are different. I'm going away this weekend, so I'll try and get one more chapter up before I go. 


	17. Queen of Love, Aphrodite

Patty: (closes the door behind her, and turns from demon back into the form of Patty) Now for the fun part (walks over to the phone and dials Piper's cell) Piper sweety? I'm sorry to bother you, but you're going to have to come home early. The boys woke up twenty minutes ago, and they're calling for you.  
  
Piper: But we were there twenty minutes ago.  
  
Patty: Oh, I know, but just after you left Shannon came down and said that they have been crying for ages.  
  
Piper: (stops running back to school) Umm, ok, I'll be right there.  
  
Patty: Oh, and get the other two to come with you, I don't want you walking back on your own, who knows how many Elders were sent after you.  
  
Piper: (looks confused) Ok, sure. We'll be ten minutes  
  
Patty: Uh huh, go careful  
  
Piper: Yup, love you  
  
Patty: Yourself (puts the phone down) Now for the plan. As soon as those self-righteous little witches are sent to the future along with their children, I can kill their mother and keep their present power all for myself (laughs evilly)  
  
Piper: (stares at the phone and closes it) Well that was weird.  
  
Prue: What happened?  
  
Piper: Mom just called and said she wanted me to turn around and go home because the boys are crying for me.  
  
Prue: But the boys haven't left mom alone all day yesterday or today. They love her and Wyatt even calls her Grams now.  
  
Piper: Yeah, it gets even weirder. She told me to make you two come with me so that I didn't get attacked by an Elder. Almost as if she didn't know that she had told us to come back to school.  
  
Prue: Almost like she didn't know that you were a brown belt in Martial Arts?  
  
Phoebe: And almost like she didn't know that she had told us she would hold off the Elders?  
  
Piper: Exactly (they pause and think) I don't like this one bit. We'll go home, but we need a plan. (they start to walk back) Ok Pheebs, seeing as you're a black belt, you go through the front door because that's the way she'll be expecting us to go, and if it's not her, then you can do your thing. Prue, you go through the back door and straight through to help kick ass with Pheebs if necessary. I'll climb up the tree in the backyard, into my room, I'll check on the kids and get Leo to come and orb them away, and then I'll be straight down.  
  
Prue: Good plan, did you really JUST make that up?  
  
Piper: What can I say, I think on my feet  
  
Phoebe: Literally (starts running) Come on, if she's not expecting us for ten minutes then we can go quicker and startle her. Because there is only one mom, the original. No one can fake her, she just has this special.........attitude towards everything.  
  
Piper: She didn't even say 'I love you too', she said 'Yourself'  
  
Prue: (rounds the corner after Phoebe) DEFINITELY not mom, she's like, the Queen of Love, she is the new Aphrodite.  
  
Piper: I just want to get home and save the real mom and the kids before the phony gets a chance to hurt them.  
  
(they run up the street and stop a little way away from the house)  
  
Piper: (whispers) Ok, Prue and I will ip round this way, so we don't have to pass the living room window, and Pheebs, duck below the garden wall so she doesn't see you, we'll be as fast as we can. (turns to Prue) Go!!  
  
Prue: Way ahead of you sis (bolts up between their house and the neighbours and into the backyard) Go straight up, but please hurry, we don't know what we'll dealing with here and who knows how long me and Pheebs can hold them off without your freezing power.  
  
Piper: (Stops running) Oh shoot, I forgot about that, and you're pregnant so I don't want you getting hurt. Ok, you go up the tree and check on the kids, I'll go through and help Pheebs.  
  
Prue : Got it  
  
Piper: Good luck!! (runs in through the back door and whispers) Pheebs? (rounds the corner)  
  
Phoebe: (has 'Patty' pushed against the wall and her fist beneath her chin) Who the hell are you?  
  
Patty: (laughs) I'm your mother!!  
  
Phoebe: No you're not!! Tell the truth?  
  
Patty: What makes you think I'm not your mother?  
  
Phoebe: For one, you never said 'I love you' back to Piper, mom always does. Two, you called me Prue, I am PHOEBE. And three, our real mom has never used the word mother, period.  
  
Patty: Fine witch, I'm not your mother, but I am here for your powers. So if you'd be as kind as to.......  
  
Phoebe: (smacks her square in the jar) I don't who or WHAT the hell you are, but you come ANYWHERE near any of my sisters, my daughter or my nephews, and I will knock you senseless before you can say 'Demon'.  
  
Patty: Pretty fast for a youngster. (nods)  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) You have no idea what you're dealing with do you?  
  
Patty: Why of course, I'm dealing with the Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper: (walks in) Yeah, Charmed Ones that do Martial Arts, Dance, Cheerleading and Gymnastics. We're pretty flexible for youngsters.  
  
Patty: Ah, you must be the real Prue.  
  
Piper: (laughs a little) You just have not done your research have you? (blows up a vase next to 'Patty's' head) WE are not Prue. We are Piper and Phoebe (blows up a picture frame as Phoebe smashes 'Patty' in the jaw) and we are also nowhere near as powerful as Prue. We're just warming you up for the main event.  
  
Patty: Prue is more powerful than you two?  
  
Phoebe: (nods) Yeah, probably even more powerful than the two of us put together actually.  
  
Piper: Never thought of it that way Pheebs, but you're right *come in now Prue and fire her against a wall *  
  
Prue: Hi 'mom', did you miss me? (throws her against a wall as two people come in)  
  
Pierce: Oh my god what are you doing to my mom?!?!  
  
Prue: Stay out of the way!! (zaps 'Patty' again but then turns around) Mom?!?!  
  
Patience: We'll wait outside......mom (walks out)  
  
Patty: I'm NOT you're mom (goes to leapfrog the table)  
  
Phoebe: I don't think so (enlarges the table and 'Patty' falls flat on her backside) Sorry 'mom'. Bet you didn't know I had THAT power did you.  
  
Piper: (giggles) Probably not. But you MUST have known that I had this one (blows her up and then throws a vile of potion to where she was)  
  
Prue: What was that potion? (turns around)  
  
Piper: It's an essence against that demon, it means that that particular freaky dude can never get into the house again.  
  
Prue: (high fives her) Nice work sisters. The real mom is upstairs, I freed her but told her to sit with the kids.  
  
Piper: Come on (take the stairs two at a time) Mom!!! (hugs her)  
  
Patty: The one and only (hugs the three of them) I knew that you'd be able to tell it wasn't me down there  
  
Phoebe: There's only one mom.  
  
Prue: (pulls away) Speaking of mom, there are two girls that just said you were their mom.  
  
Patty: Come on you three, get your sister and come downstairs, I have a surprise for you, although it's not much of a surprise now. (smiles and walks out)  
  
Prue: (turns to the other two) You don't think...........?  
  
Piper: (thinks) Noooo, they looked older than Paige, we would have known.  
  
Phoebe: Although...........(they think) Paige, quickly, get downstairs!!! (they run out)  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Patty: Patience, Pierce, it's so good to see you again (hugs them)  
  
Patience: You too mom, you are the real mom right? (smiles)  
  
Patty: (smiles) Don't be silly, you can tell.  
  
Prue: Mom, all four of us are here now.  
  
Patty: Ok. Now, I know this is really going to shock you......  
  
Phoebe: (interrupts) Cool, you're twins!!! (smiles)  
  
Patty: Phoebe!!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, sorry!!  
  
Patty: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, these are your sisters, Patience and Pierce.  
  
Prue: We have another two sisters? (looks shocked) There were seven of us!?!?  
  
Patty: In a way, yes  
  
Piper: Oh my god, we have two more sisters!! (jumps up and down) You know, this is really cool.  
  
Phoebe: (turns to her) I know!! How old are you?  
  
Patience: We're twelve, but we're thirteen next month.  
  
Phoebe: Huh, so there's ten months between us then, no wonder I didn't remember you guys!!  
  
Patty: (smiles) They're going to the future with you!  
  
Paige: Really, so that means that there will be six of us in the future?  
  
Patty: Yeah  
  
Pierce: That's pretty surprising, I never knew that would happen.  
  
Prue: No, what's surprising is the fact that mom managed to find seven girls names beginning with P. You must be the only woman to ever manage that mom (pats her on the back) Job well done.  
  
Leo: (orbs in infront of Pierce and Patience) Whoa! You guys look just like my girlfriend. Am I in the wrong house?  
  
Pierce: No, but I wish you weren't Piper's boyfriend (puts her hands on his shoulders and spins him round to face Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue)  
  
Leo: (smiles) Ah, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were sisters, they look just like you.  
  
Piper: (kisses him) Well then you obviously don't know any better because they ARE my sisters.  
  
Leo: You have MORE sisters?!  
  
Piper: Don't take it up with me, take it up with her! (points to her mom)  
  
Patty: Don't look at me, the eighties and nineties were the new sixties. The second baby boom  
  
Prue: Yeah and we just DIDN'T need to know that.  
  
Phoebe: (walks over to her twin sisters) So, where do you live?  
  
Patience: (bites her lip and looks at Pierce) Mom?  
  
Patty: You can tell them you know.  
  
Patience: (smiles) We live with our dad. He's actually Paige's dad too  
  
Paige: (eyes open) We have the same dad?  
  
Pierce: Yeah  
  
Paige: I have proper sisters too!! (runs at them and hugs them)  
  
Patience: Aww...(laughs) We're happy too. (they all walk into the lounge and sit on the couches and the floor)  
  
Shannon: Mommy?? (comes down and stands, looking at all the people)  
  
Pierce: (turns to Patty) Another sister?  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) Huh, this is MY daughter, Shannon. Come here sweety (pulls her onto her lap and kisses her cheek)  
  
Patience: You're daughter? (looks really confused)  
  
Patty: Ok, girls. I have to tell you something because you're time is limited. You are going 15 years into the future. Shannon will be 12, Wyatt will also be 12, and Chris will be 8.  
  
Phoebe: (eyes narrow and she thinks) I had Shannon when I was sixteen?!?!?!  
  
Patty: (sighs and smiles) Yes, and Piper had Wyatt when she was 17.  
  
Piper: Wow, (turns to Leo) guess you were a transfer student longer than you thought.  
  
Leo: Are you thinking that's a good thing or a bad thing? (smiles)  
  
Piper: (pauses) Come back and ask in ten minutes (smiles and turns away)  
  
A VORTEX OPENS  
  
Phoebe: No, not already  
  
Patty: Come here girls!! (pulls all six of them into a hug and kisses every one of their heads) I love every single one of you, never doubt that. I will miss you so much, but look after each other, and NO fighting!! (smiles a little)  
  
(they are all crying)  
  
AT THE SAME TIME: We love you too mom (they laugh)  
  
Patty: Quick girls, go!!  
  
(they all jump up and hold hands, Piper at one end then grabs Leo's hand and they all jump into the vortex)  
  
Sorry that the chapter is a little weird. And if you hate me for bringing in more sisters, I don't blame you!! It wasn't exactly something I really wanted to do, but it was different. And I will explain all about why Patience and Pierce were given away, why it's only the Power of Four and not the Power of Six, what their powers are. Everything will be explained in the next one or two chapters. 


	18. Timetravel and Twins

(the girls spun around in the vortex but when they came back out, they were somewhat startled)  
  
Piper: What the....?  
  
Prue: Is anyone else thinking that something strange is going on?  
  
Phoebe: Hello Prue, we're witches, there's always something strange going on.  
  
Pierce: (stands up) There is?  
  
Phoebe: Do you two have powers?  
  
Patience: Ummm, yeah, but we've NEVER used them, our father bound our powers for fear that we'd find out aobut you guys and turn against him. We only got them back two days ago.  
  
Piper: Oh boy, do you know what you're powers are?  
  
Patience: Kind of, I can make things move in slow motion, for means of a better attack.  
  
Pierce: And I can make US move faster, but I can also freeze things too.  
  
Piper: Yeah, that's my power aswell. I thought you guys would have opposite powers, our aunts did when they were alive, they were twins.  
  
Phoebe: (looking around) The house looks exactly the same as when we went IN to the vortex.  
  
Paige: (looks at herself and the others) And so do we.  
  
Prue: I bet we didn't time travel!! (smiles)  
  
Piper: But we went into the vortex and came out, we must have!!  
  
Prue: NO (paces and thinks. Then clicks her fingers) Everything we have EVER done as witches we have been willing to do, right?  
  
Paige: (shakes her head) I don't get you  
  
Prue: OK, when we attack demons, we do it because we want to...and because we are prepared.  
  
Phoebe: (smiles as she understands) But we didn't WANT to timetravel, therefore...we didn't (shrugs)  
  
Piper: So we haven't gone anywhere, and mom and the kids are here somewhere, just as they were before?  
  
Prue: IF my theory is correct.  
  
Pierce: Our dad said that you're always right. (smiles cheekily)  
  
Prue: (smiles) Oh does he now, he must be mistaking me for someone else. Mom maybe?  
  
Pierce: Yeah, she is always right.  
  
Patty: Girls? (walks in) I knew the Elders wouldn't let you go against your own will!!! (hugs them)  
  
Piper: Wait, you knew we'd get stuck in a rut and not go?  
  
Patty: I had a feeling. There was too much that the six of you needed to figure out and discover before you went into the future. You all just found out that you have other sisters for goodness sakes.  
  
Prue: Yeah, we really need to talk about that!! I did NOT have enough time to think about it before!  
  
Patty: Well...you all have time to think and talk and get to know each other now. I'm going to go and start dinner. Pierce, Patience, are you staying?  
  
Pierce: Sure mom, if it's ok with you. (shrugs)  
  
Patty: Don't be silly of course it's ok (smiles warmly and walks out)  
  
Patience: (watches the place where she was, smiling) She is such a cool mom. (turns back to them) We didn't even know who our mom was until two years ago.  
  
Piper: Really?  
  
Pierce: (nods) Yeah. Dad's really protective, he spoke to us the other day and explained that he thought we were too young to be introduced into magic, and to deal with knowing about our really, REALLY big family.  
  
Paige: I'm going upstairs, back soon (waves and walks out)  
  
Prue: She is such a solitary kid. She always wants to be alone  
  
Phoebe: But she was like that in the future too, forever sat at the computer or with her head in a book.  
  
Patience: Huh, I'd say she takes after her big sister then (looks at Pierce)  
  
Pierce: (smiles) Haha. Hey, can I ask a question?  
  
Phoebe: Sure  
  
Pierce: How come you're taking this news so lightly? When we found out we had sisters, we were excited, shocked and really nervous to meet you, you seem just like someone told you that your dinner was ready....normal.  
  
Piper: You wanna know?  
  
Pierce: Yeah  
  
Piper: Well, it's because we've dealt with so much in our life, losing family, killing demons, having powers, that nothing comes as a surprise anymore. Everyday we expect something weird, bad or great to happen, and we've learnt that there's no such thing as coincidences or luck or whatever. So to us, this is just another really great surprise.  
  
Patience: God, being a witch rules.  
  
Prue: Yeah, it does have it's good points.  
  
Patience: You say that like there's bad points too!!  
  
Prue: Oh trust me, there is. Ever fallen for a demon?  
  
Patience:....Nnnoo (confused)  
  
Prue: There's your bad point, some demons have human forms, and one or two of us Halliwell's have fallen for the charms.  
  
Pierce: Yikes, bet that ended badly.  
  
Prue: Yeah, I was armless for two days. (nods and smiles)  
  
(Pierce and Patience stare at her with their mouths open)  
  
Prue: What?!  
  
Patty: (walks in) Prue's right, you guys have a lot to learn about being a witch.  
  
Piper: (Stands up) Yeah, like why there's only the Power of Four when there's six of us.  
  
Patty: Ok, well, I might aswell tell you now. When Paris, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born, it was just the Power of Four, plain and simple but VERY powerful. They werne't unbeatable, but they were pretty darn close. When the Elders found out that I was expecting twins, they forbid me to let you be part of the Power, they said that if there was a Power of Six, the world would be overruled by you, and that as a covent, you could even be swayed to the evil side. I didn't like the idea of you two not being part of the Power, even though you had powers, while the other four were. So I thought it would be a good idea to let you're father have you, and raise you as whitelighters instead of witches. Then, tragedy that it was, Paris died and it was just the Power of Three, which is when I conveniently fell pregnant again. When the Elders found out that I was pregnant with Paige, they said that she could be part of the Power, because the Power of Four wasn't too dangerous.  
  
Piper: So you had to give Pierce and Patience up because of the Elders?!?!  
  
Patty: I'm afraid so. Otherwise I would NEVER have done it. I hope you believe me.  
  
Prue: We do believe you mom (takes her hand) We know how much you SAY you love having daughters, although I can't see myself why anyone would have wanted seven!! But we do know that you fight against all odds for something you want, this was just something that couldn't be overruled.  
  
Patty: But now, I can have you all back together, as Charmed Ones of course, aswell as sisters with very mean powers! (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: We can have the Power of Six?!?!  
  
Patty: (nods and smiles) Since I had to give the twins to Sam, the Underworld has become even more riddled with Evil. It's going to take some pretty big powers to overrun and destroy them, which is where the Power of Six come in. I'm going to request to the Elders that you don't have to go to the Future forever. But can I make a suggestion?  
  
(they all nod)  
  
Patty: I suggest that Pierce and Patience get signed up at your clubs guys, you all need to train them up to your standards. Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to train them to your level Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: Haha (backflips and smiles at Pierce and Patience's shocked faces) I'm the Ninja of the family.  
  
Patience: A word of warning, I may be a dancer slash cheerleader, but I could NEVER do that!!  
  
LATER  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Hey, where's Piper?  
  
Patty: Upstairs in her room (points a spatula at him and grins) No funny business Mr  
  
Leo: Why Patty, I can't believe you'd think that of me  
  
Patty: Off with you, before I use my powers on this spatula  
  
Leo: Bye (smiles and runs out)  
  
Patty: (to herself) Kids, who'd have them, oh wait, I would!!! (shakes her head)  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Leo: (opens Piper's door slightly and raps on it) Knock knock  
  
Piper: (turns around on her bed) Hey you (comes over and kisses him) So where did you disappear to when we came out of the vortex then?  
  
Leo: I don't know! One minute I was in there, and the next I was in the heavens in the middle of an Elders meeting  
  
Piper: (breathes) Uh oh......what did they want?!  
  
Leo: To let me know why we couldn't access the future through the vortex.  
  
Piper: (breathes a sigh of relief) Phew, yeah, we already knew why.  
  
Leo: You did!! How?  
  
Piper: Well, mom had a pretty good idea. She thinks that it's because there is so much we need to learn and know before we can become full- fledged adults.  
  
Leo: But I've been told that I have to give you a spell that the six of you are to recite before you can become the Power of Six  
  
Piper: (takes the crumpled piece of paper and opens it)  
  
A hidden person, A forbidden soul,  
  
Was once taken from the Power hole,  
  
Return to time from whence it came,  
  
And ensure the effects will stay the same.  
  
A desperate gamble,  
  
An ancient curse,  
  
Will it be good or evil,  
  
That triumphs first.  
  
Leo: (nods) Yup, apparently, that's all it takes to reinforce the original power.  
  
Piper: (looks up) I don't get the last verse!  
  
Leo: Well you know that your mom told you it will take six of you to vanquish the evil unleashed in the Underworld?  
  
Piper: Yeah?  
  
Leo: Re-read it now that I've told you that  
  
Piper: A desperate gamble,  
  
An ancient curse,  
  
Will it be good or evil  
  
That triumphs first?  
  
Yeah....I get it now. So what is it, like, a power boost or something?  
  
Leo: (nods) To focus on the task at hand.  
  
Piper: (hugs him and hides in her chest) So I can be guaranteed a helping of life with an extra large portion of Wiccan along with it?  
  
Leo: (hugs her tighter) I'm sorry, I know you want really much to be normal.  
  
Piper: (looks up) No, it's ok I suppose, at least it means I can still hang around with my friends and go to school like a normal teenager.  
  
Leo: And I can come with you, seeing as I'm the transfer student.  
  
Piper: How very exciting (smiles at him)  
  
LATER  
  
(Piper and Leo come downstairs)  
  
Prue: Uh oh, it's the terrible twosome, what have you been up to?  
  
Piper: Why does everybody assume that when we're alone......we're up to something?  
  
Prue: Come ON Piper, you know why.  
  
Piper: Yeah, unfortunately, I do. Well, I've got a spell here that the six of us need to recite.  
  
Phoebe: (steals a fry from her mother's plate) Let me see? (reads it) We'll have to do this after dinner then. Guess what guys?  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Phoebe: It's the shots at school tomorrow!!  
  
Piper: Oh no, I've got my BCG!!!  
  
Prue: (groans) And I've got my Rubella  
  
Phoebe: Think yourself lucky!! I've got my Tetanus  
  
Paige: Which means that you two (points to Patience and Pierce) have your Meningitis!!  
  
Patience: (smiles a little) Yup, but I'm not that afraid of needles, they only sting a little!!!  
  
Paige: (under her breath) That's what they all say!!! 


	19. It's called a sisterly bond

Patience: (walks down in her pjs) Morning Piper  
  
Piper: (cooking breakfast) Morning you, guess you're an early riser too huh?  
  
Patience: Yep, the complete opposite of my darling twin.  
  
Piper: (laughs) Then she's just like Phoebe!! You like pancakes?  
  
Patience: (looks up and smiles) Duh, I'm a Halliwell, what Halliwell doesn't?!  
  
Piper: Well do you like banana and honey pancakes?  
  
Patience: God, you make them too?!?! This is my idea of heaven!!  
  
Piper: (Smiles) So, what was it like spending the night at your mom's house with five sisters?  
  
Patience: It was...............weird. But I loved every minute of it.  
  
Piper: That's great, mom's really glad that you two want to spend more time here with us.  
  
Patience: Of course we do, you're family. Speaking of family.......where's Prue?  
  
Piper: She went for a run with Andy to the stores. She has to get milk this morning and I..... (walks over to a chart)...........have to wash up the dishes after breakfast (groans) Isn't it bad enough that I ALWAYS cook the breakfast?  
  
Patience: Ok, you are the most powerful witches in the world, and you still do chores?  
  
Piper: Yup, it's part of our 'learning to be an adult' routine. Personally, I don't see the point because we're not going to be normal adults anyway.  
  
Patience: Very true. (looks away) Did mom tell you what she asked me and Pierce the other day?  
  
Piper: No, I overheard snippets, but I missed the main topic. (gives Patience a plate of pancakes)  
  
Patience: Thanks  
  
Piper: Welcome. (sits down with her plate) So....what did she say? (Phoebe comes walking in)  
  
Phoebe: I hate my life, I hate my bed and most of all, I hate my sister!!! (flops on the chair)  
  
Patience: (laughs) Hon, you're gonna have to help us out here...............which one?  
  
Phoebe: Paige!! Does she not UNDERSTAND the concept of a lie-in?  
  
Piper: Let's see, she's an early riser, she's very hyperactive and she's nine years old. I'd take a wild guess and say no, but that could be a long- shot. (Shrugs)  
  
Phoebe: You know, your humor is not so humorous at 8:30 in the morning (scowls) I need caffeine, I am up a full two hours earlier than usual and I went to bed at, like, 4 in the morning!! (puts her head in her hands)  
  
Piper: Pheebs, we all did.  
  
Phoebe: (looks up, confused) We did?  
  
Piper: Duh!! All six of us slept in one room and were talking all night!!  
  
Patience: That was cool!! We have to do it again some time  
  
Phoebe: (puts her feet on the table) Yes, we do. We'll plan it when I'm awake.  
  
Piper: (watches her sister's eyes closed) She can sleep in the weirdest positions  
  
Patience: Looks that way (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: (looks up) I am in the room you guys  
  
Piper: You are in body, but not in consciousness  
  
Phoebe: I won't stand for this kind of abuse (starts to walk out, turns around and takes a pancake from Piper's plate) Sorry sis, I'm hungry (pokes her tongue out and walks away)  
  
Piper: Sisters, who'd want them!!! (shouts after her)  
  
Phoebe: It's not your decision to make, blame it on mom, dad and Sam!!! (bounds up the stairs)  
  
Piper: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
  
Patty: Phoebe!! Stop running on the stairs!! (walks down and into the kitchen to see Piper and Patience laughing)  
  
Patience: How did you know that would happen?  
  
Piper: Well, it happens every morning!  
  
Patty: (smiles) Morning girls  
  
Patience: Morning mom (hugs her) It's nice to wake up to people in the house. When I wake up at the other house, dad's at work, Pierce is still in bed and Victoria is at work.  
  
Patty: Well you know that you and Pierce are welcome here anytime you like. This is your home too, and I want you to feel like that.  
  
Patience: (Sits back down) I do feel that way already, even though I've only known my sisters for a couple days. Yesterday when I walked through the door after school it just felt so nice. I didn't have to fumble for a key knowing that no-one would be home. I walked in with Pierce and Pheebs and you and Paige were here. It was just a great feeling.  
  
Patty: Well, I want you girls to consider what I said ok? I know that you love your father and step-mother, but I don't want you feeling left alone, you know this is your home and all your sisters would love it if you moved in.  
  
Piper: (smiles) You asked them to move in?!?!  
  
Patty: (smiles) I did, but I'm not pressurising them, if they want to move in then they can. I've already re-done the basement and turned it into two rooms, along with the room in the attic, so there is enough room for them. And I'd like it if they moved in.  
  
Patience: I'd love to move in here, I just don't want to hurt dad's feelings. For years we've been all he's had, I just don't want to upset him. It's like the relationship out of Two of a Kind for gods sakes, Victoria was Carrie for a while, the babysitter!!  
  
Piper: Does she know that you're witches?  
  
Patience: Yeah, she took it really well, she just thinks it's cool. I don't think of her as a stepmom, just as a babysitter. (pauses) Mom, if we DID move in would we be able to transfer to Hreod Parkway with Prue, Piper and Pheebs?  
  
Patty: If you wanted to, then of course you could, you'd all be together then.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Phoebe: (knocks on Prue's door0 Hey, how're you feeling?  
  
Prue: Better, I guess going running when you're a month pregnant and have terrible morning sickness ISN'T the best idea.  
  
Phoebe: I guess not. You know it is ok to give up on your fitness regime for a while, a pregnancy is a pretty big deal, you don't want to harm my niece!! (smiles)  
  
Prue: (raises her eyebrows) Niece?  
  
Phoebe: (claps her hand to her mouth) Sorry!  
  
Prue: It's ok, I wanted to know anyway. So....you had a preminition huh?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, a week ago.  
  
Prue: Wow, so you CAN keep a secret for a while then?  
  
Phoebe: Yep (Smiles) But don't get used to it, I doubt it'll happen again!  
  
Prue: (nods) Same here  
  
Phoebe: (pokes her tongue out Are you hungry?  
  
Prue: Starving! I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be down (climbs off of her bed) Hey, haven't you got you're shot at the hospital today?  
  
Phoebe: Yup, my skintest has completely gone so I have to have it (lies on Prue's bed)  
  
Prue: Are you nervous?  
  
Phoebe: Not really. Piper's coming with me so I can squeeze her hand anyway.  
  
Prue: It doesn't hurt, just stings a little. I'm terrified of needles and I was fine!!  
  
Phoebe: (stands up) Hey, isn't this Patience's shirt?  
  
Prue: Yeah, I think so...why?  
  
Phoebe: Because it's nice (picks it up)  
  
*** PREMONITION ***  
  
Patience: Pierce, watch out!! (ducks. Has her hair in pigtails and looks about ten)  
  
Pierce: (turns around) What....whoa!! (orbs out and the darklighter's arrow goes through her and into a four year old girl)  
  
Patience: You asshole! That's my sister (makes him move in slow motion, looks shocked at what she has done but then moves to her sister's unconscious body) Hollie-Marie, Hollie-Marie please wake up!!  
  
Darklighter: She's....dead....witch!1  
  
Patience: I'm not a witch, I'm a whitelighter!!  
  
Darklighter: What.....ever...witch (slowly blinks out)  
  
Pierce: (orbs in) No (crying) She can't be  
  
Patience: (crying as she shakes Hollie-Marie's shoulders) Pierce, she's dead! (hugs Pierce)  
  
*** END PREMONITION ***  
  
Phoebe: (grabs the desk) Oh my god!!  
  
Prue: What? (rushes over)  
  
Phoebe: I just heard voices in my premonition as if I was there. That's never happened before (gasps for breath)  
  
Prue: Our powers must be growing AGAIN. What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: Patience and Pierce had a little sister. Her name was Hollie- Marie. She was 4 and she was attacked by a darklighter when Pierce and Patience were around ten.  
  
Prue: She was a whitelighter too then. This must be why they don't want to move out. Their dad has already lost two daughter, they don't want him to feel like he's losing his other two. But why would you get the premonition?  
  
Phoebe: Because they're innocents that I'm meant to save. I have to show them that Sam has accepted his loss of Hollie-Marie and the fact that he never sees Paige. I have to let them know that their dad will think this is for the best.  
  
Prue: But will he? (bites her nail)  
  
Phoebe: That's what I wanna know, but I'll tell you one thing, I sure hope he does (smiles weakly) I'll meet you downstairs. (walks out) Patience? (knocks on the basement door) Pierce?  
  
Pierce: (from inside) Come on in Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: (walks in and smiles) Hey, um, can I takl to you guys?  
  
Pierce: Sure (walks in to the room next door) Pesh, Pheebs wants a word.  
  
Patience: Just coming Reese.  
  
Pierce: (walks back in) She's just coming  
  
Phoebe: You guys have cool nicknames  
  
Pierce: (giggles) Yeah, that's just what you guys, mom and dad can call us.  
  
Patience: I'm here (bounces in)  
  
Phoebe: (sits down with them) Ok, I want to talk to you about your dad. I KNOW how much you want to please him and how much you don't want to leave and upset him, believe me I do. But, I think he'd understand. I mean, if he'd just found out that he had five brothers and that his dad wanted him to move in with them, don't you think he'd jump at the chance?  
  
Pierce: Yeah, and we really do want to move in but I just....(breathes) We had another sister. She looked just like Piper (smiles)  
  
Patience: She meant more to us than ANYTHING in the world. We thought she was our only sister apart from each other. She was sweet and innocent. When she died, I was so angry and hurt.  
  
Phoebe: I know what it's like to lose a sister. Paris died just over three years ago. It hurts like hell, she was the big, strong protector. But the one thing that I learnt is that life must go on. As much as you want things to be the way they were, they can't. I know you think that this news will hurt your dad and Victoria, but they would've moved on and soon, you're really going to need you're mom and sisters. (squeezes their hands)  
  
Pierce: (leans on Phoebe's shoulder) Thanks Pheebs  
  
Phoebe: Anytime  
  
Patty: Phoebe, Shelbey is here to see you!  
  
Phoebe: (shouts up) Send her in!  
  
Shelbey: (walks down) Hey Halliwell  
  
Phoebe: Hey Andrews (smiles) These are my half-sisters, Patience (points to her left) and Pierce (points to her right)  
  
Shelbey: Two more P's huh? It's nice to meet you.  
  
Pierce: You too. Hey Pheebs, we're gonna head home now and talk to our dad. We'll probably be back tonight (hugs her)  
  
Phoebe: Good good  
  
Patience: Have fun at the hospital sis! (hugs her)  
  
Phoebe: I will. Prue's got her scan today  
  
Patience: (follows Phoebe, Shelbey and Pierce up the stairs) Let us know how it goes.  
  
Phoebe: (heads up the next flight of stairs with Shelbey leaving Pierce and Patience near the kitchen with Patty) Will do, see ya guys  
  
Shelbey: How do you tell them apart?  
  
Phoebe: Pierce is right-handed and looks a little more like Piper than Patience does because she has softer eyes. Patience is chattier, has longer hair and is left-handed.  
  
Shelbey: I make that five sisters now?  
  
Phoebe: Yup  
  
Shelbey: Oh to be a Charmed One (shakes her head) 


	20. Shots and Scans

At the doctor's/Waiting Room  
  
Nurse: Phoebe Halliwell?  
  
Phoebe: That's me  
  
Nurse: Doctor Andrews will see you now  
  
Phoebe: Thanks (walks into a room with Piper) Hey Ashley, boy am I glad that you're doing my shot  
  
Nurse: Why, I'm only a trainee, it's not wise if you're afraid of needles (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: Nope, but you won't be shocked and stab me if I accidentally orb or go into premonition mode.  
  
Ashley: Aha. Well, do you wanna get this over and done with?  
  
Phoebe: Sure (sits on the table) I've got shopping to do afterwards.  
  
Ashley: (takes her arm) Yep, you need this shot, Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Great, so I'll have a huge scar on my arm when I wear a bikini!  
  
Piper: (rolls her eyes) Typical Pheebs (takes Phoebe's hand)  
  
Phoebe: Logical Piper....OW!!! (Squeezes Piper's hand)  
  
Ashley: Sorry!! (takes the needle out) I tried to do it while you weren't concentrating so that you wouldn't orb out on me!! Just hold this cotton swab on for a few minutes.  
  
Phoebe: Okey doke  
  
Ashley: Did you say you're going shopping?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Ashley: Well if you see Shelbey at the mall, will you tell her that her mom wants her home by 6, and if she finds cigarettes on her, she's grounded for a month.  
  
Phoebe: Ok. Aunt Ashley! (smiles cheekily)  
  
Ashley: (smirks) Stop, I'm not your Aunt, I'm Shelbey's!!  
  
LATER  
  
(getting off of the bus at the mall)  
  
Piper: (sees a crowd of people and hears a lot of noise) What the HELL happened here?  
  
Phoebe: Exactly...............hell!!  
  
Piper: (looks around and then whispers) Go ahead and get a premonition off of something. Find out what's going on.  
  
Phoebe: Good idea because I can't see us getting to the front of this crowd any time soon. (touches a railing with her left hand) I'm not getting anything!!  
  
Piper: Wait, you just got your BCG shot in that arm, it might be affecting your powers. Try your other arm  
  
Phoebe: Wise girl! (touches the railing with the other hand)  
  
*** PREMONITION ***  
  
Phoebe sees a boy on a skateboard grind down the rail, hit a woman and push her into the road. She is then hit by a car  
  
*** END PREMONITION ***  
  
Piper: Well...............what did you see?  
  
Phoebe: She's not an innocent. There's nothing demonic about what happened. She was hit by a skateboarder, pushed into the road and hit by a car.  
  
Piper: Any tattoos that could possibly be covent signs?  
  
Phoebe: Nope. I think we were just meant to be aware of what happened. We'll talk to Leo later just in case. The Paramedics will look after her (links with Piper and walks into the mall)  
  
Piper: Y'know, it's weird  
  
Phoebe: What is?  
  
Piper: Shannon, Wyatt and Chris got sent back to the future when the vortex opened, but Prue is still pregnant.  
  
Phoebe: I THINK I know why  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Phoebe: Because her baby isn't born in THAT future time. But the three kids had a life and a family to go back to.  
  
Piper: (thinks) But that means that when the baby IS born, it could be sent back to the future like that (clicks her fingers) if a vortex opens.  
  
Phoebe: Unfortunately, yes. But on the bright side, it's not for another eight months! We could all be sent back to the future by then!  
  
Piper: (looks at her) If you're trying to make things better, let me tell you, you're not doing a good job.  
  
Phoebe: Well it's good to be honest sometimes isn't it?!  
  
Piper: Uh-huh, not in your case! I prefer you when you lie (Phoebe pokes her) I'll punch your BCG!!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, ok, sorry!!  
  
Piper: That's more like it. Can we hit the bookstore first please? I need a notebook, R Kelly's greatest hits album and I've gotta get the Dave Pelzer books for Pierce's birthday.  
  
Phoebe: Well................... (thinks)  
  
Piper: I'll buy you a hot chocolate and Toffee biscotti if you help me choose something for Patience.  
  
Phoebe: (holds her hand out) Deal  
  
Piper: (shakes it) Pleasure doing business with you (they link and walks into the bookstore)  
  
LATER IN STARBUCKS  
  
Phoebe: Starbucks wins the cup for best Hot Chocolate hands down  
  
Piper: Very true, but I'll stick to my café latte with skimmed milk and no cream thanks.  
  
Phoebe: I do NOT understand why you're on a diet. You're eight stone!!  
  
Piper: You're only six and a half!  
  
Phoebe: But I'm like, 5"1, you're 5"5 or something. I'm always going to be small  
  
Piper: But you're small and very cute for a 13 year old. (cell phone rings) Hello?  
  
Prue: Hey, where are you guys?  
  
Piper: In Starbucks at the mall. Why?  
  
Prue: I'll be there in ten, there's something I gotta show and tell.  
  
Piper: Ok, Hot Chocolate waiting for you miss?  
  
Prue: Please, with extra cream. Bye (hangs up)  
  
Piper: Strange (puts her phone away)  
  
Phoebe: For the second time today........what is?  
  
Piper: Prue wants a hot chocolate........with extra cream!!  
  
Phoebe: She's laying off of the freaky deaky healthkick for a while.  
  
Piper: And so she should, she'll harm the baby!! I'll be back in a minute.  
  
Prue: (walks in and sits down) Pheebs, what did you see in your premonition last week?  
  
Phoebe: I saw a midwife hand over a baby to you and say 'Congratulations, there's another girl for the Halliwell's'. Why?  
  
Prue: (smiles) Because you misiinterpreted what she said. She meant another girl for ME. If I'm not mistaken, you saw my second twin being born.  
  
Phoebe: (grins) Twins?! Let me see the scan (looks at it) Awww....they're so cute  
  
Piper: They're? (sits down and hands Prue her drink)  
  
Prue: Thank hon, I'm having twins!!!  
  
Piper: Really? That's great news  
  
Prue: I know. Not to put you in a downer or anything but I was checking out the Book of Shadows this morning, and I came across this note (hands it to them)  
  
Phoebe: (reads) Only the oldest child of every generation of Halliwell's will have twin girls, the second child will have two boys. These may not be the only children, and they may not be the first born, but this is a proven fact. (looks up) But the oldest was Paris!  
  
Prue: Yeah, so I didn't think much of it. When I found out that I was having twin girls, it made me think. Piper has two boys, which means that she is the second child, not me. And I'm having twin girls, which means I HAVE to be the oldest child. So Paris isn't included.  
  
Piper: This is Grams' writing!  
  
Prue: It is, and she died before Paris. (looks away) So by the looks of this note, she knew that Paris would be killed before she had kids, making me the first child.  
  
Phoebe: Which means that if mom found the note, which she probably did, she knew aswell. Paris didn't have to die, but mom let her. And that is the time when Paige got her powers too. I can't believe she'd do that!  
  
Prue: But Pheebs, she couldn't change the......  
  
Piper: DON'T even say the future. It's the past you can't change. We've changed the future for ourselves AND for mom. We saved her from the demon that tried to be her and kill her. If she came into the vortex with us now, she wouldn't be dead in the future. Why couldn't she change Paris' future and keep her alive. It's not Personal Gain OR against the rules!  
  
Prue: I don't know why she didn't (stands up) But we're going to find out  
  
Phoebe: Will that be before or after my fourteenth birthday?  
  
Piper: Before, that's two months away!!  
  
Phoebe: What I mean is that she won't tell us anything, you know that.  
  
Piper: Well we're going to try (links with them) Let's go girls  
  
(they leave)  
  
LATER  
  
(the girls walk into the house and straight upstairs)  
  
Patty: Girls, is that you?  
  
Phoebe: (snaps) Yes, it is  
  
Patty: Are you hungry, you're dinner is here.  
  
Piper: We ate at the mall.  
  
Patty: You seem angry, what happened?  
  
Prue: This did mom (hands her the note) Not only did you NOT tell us that you had at least one younger sibling, but you also didn't explain any of this to us.  
  
Patty: Explain what? In the future you have twin girls and Piper has two boys, you know that already!!  
  
Phoebe: That's not what we're talking about! Grams wrote this when Paris was alive, but she put Prue as the oldest, not her. Which means that she knew Paris would die, so you probably did too!! (close to tears) How could you just let your daughter die?  
  
Patty: If I didn't, Paige would never have gotten her powers, Patience and Pierce wouldn't have been needed so you probably wouldn't know them, and you wouldn't have had the children that you do have in the future. Would you rather Paris be a Charmed One that Pierce, Patience and Paige?  
  
Piper: There you go with the destiny thing again. We saved YOU mom, remember? That demon that tried to be you, that tried to send us to the future so that it could kill you was what DID kill you in the future. But we changed the future, it wasn't personal gain, there were no consequences, you were just an innocent we saved that happened to be special to us. Why couldn't you do it too?  
  
Patty: Because she wasn't really killed by a demon!!! (Bursts into tears)  
  
Prue: W....what?  
  
Patty: She commit suicide! She'd threatened to do it before, that's how Grams knew that she would die young. Paris told me that if I stopped her, she'd only find another way to do it. I tried to help her, I really did, but inner demons are a lot harder to fight than normal demons (slides down the wall)  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god (crying) Paris never seemed like the person to do that  
  
Patty: I need some fresh air (walks out)  
  
Piper: She's really upset  
  
Prue: (silence) Call Pierce and Patience NOW and I'll get Paige.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Prue: We're going to summon Paris, we're going to find out why she did this. (walks upstairs) 


	21. Summoning Paris

All 6 sisters: Ashes to body, like Spirit to Sky, Bring what is lost, To all of our eyes, Summon a spirit, That we want to fix, Bring Paris Halliwell, to we sisters six.  
  
(lights begin to show in the circle and Paris materializes in body)  
  
Paris: Not a bad spell Pheebs. Always the creative author!  
  
Phoebe: Paris! (runs and hugs her) I missed you sooooo much  
  
Paris: I missed you too. But I've been watching you, all 5 of you  
  
Patience: Us too?!?!  
  
Paris: Of course. I knew you!! You're forgetting, I was six when you were born, I used to see you often.  
  
Prue: It's so good to see you again! (hugs her)  
  
Paris: You too, and look, you're older than me now!  
  
Prue: (smiles) Weird huh?  
  
Paris: Just a little. Last time I saw you you were 12, Piper was 11, Pheebs was 10, Patience and Pierce were 9 and Paige was 6.  
  
Paige: (smiles) Not anymore, I'm 10 now.  
  
Paris: 10 going on 32 from what I've heard.  
  
Piper: Hey, wanna come see around the house? Mom's not home  
  
Paris: I know, I was watching. I was at home in the Manor with Grams but when I heard you say that you were going to summon me I made a break for it so that she didn't tell mom next time she was summoned.  
  
Pierce: You live in the Manor?  
  
Paris: (walks downstairs with them) Yeah. There's the human plane, that you guys live on. But there is also the ghostly plane and the spirit plane. The ghostly plane is dark and empty, the only things there are ghosts that are still holding on to life. The spirit plane however is where all the GOOD spirits live. It's exactly the same as the human plane, only there is NO evil and it is a lot cleaner. If I say a spell, I can look down and see you. I do that a lot.  
  
Piper: It sounds like a really nice place. Can whitelighters get there?  
  
Paris: Those that are ONLY whitelighter can. Those that are half witch half whitelighter can't, even though they've died. They have to die as a whitelighter to get there. Every good person that has died is there.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, must be pretty crowded!  
  
Paris: Not really. People that have ever comitted a crime or done something wrong can't get in. There are a lot of convicts so it's actually not that busy. But I think we should start talking about the reason you summoned me.  
  
Prue: Yeah, why did you do it Paris?  
  
Paris: I was a very angry teen, little things annoyed and hurt me. I was told that day that I could no longer see my whitelighter boyfriend and to me that felt like the end of the world. It seemed like the only thing to do to ease my pain. I realised afterwards that if I'd just tried to forget it it would have seemed so yesterday.  
  
Piper: To quote Hilary Duff  
  
Paris: (laughs) Yeah, such a great girl, I know her grandma!!  
  
Piper: (shakes her head) This is too weird!  
  
Paris: Anyways. Don't any of you ever try what I did, it's stupid and you have so many people to turn too, you don't need to do it, it's such a life- ender, literally.  
  
Piper: We wouldn't do it. We've been through so much already, like losing a sister. Patience and Pierce have lost two, but we're still standing strong.  
  
Paris: Yeah, Hollie-Marie is such a sweet kid.  
  
Pierce: You know her?  
  
Paris: (breathes) I'm related to her. We all are. Mom and Sam are cousins that fell in love. That makes Hollie-Marie Grams' great-niece. She lives with us and Grams is teaching her about her powers and the very confusing family tree. She's getting on well.  
  
Patience: At leaast she's somewhere safe.  
  
Paris: Don't worry, she is. There's nowhere safer than with Grams. While I'm here, there's something I need to show you (walks over to a drawer) Don't ever tell anyone about this, it's the 'Magically refillable drawer' (kicks it once, hits it twice and waves her hand at it) Candy anyone? (the drawer opens)  
  
Prue: Wow, I totally forgot about this stash after.......  
  
Paris: I know. I also know that you and Piper went on diets because you thought I died of a diabetes related illness.  
  
Patty: Girls, I'm home!! (walks in) Paris!?!?  
  
Paris: Hi mom  
  
Patty: How did you get here, I don't summon you until 11pm?  
  
Prue: (Steps forward) I summoned her  
  
Patience: No Prue, you can't take the fall for all six of us. We all did it mom, we needed answers, answers that only Paris could give us.  
  
Patty: Did you get the answers that you wanted?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah we did, and more. You had kids with your cousin!! (smiles)  
  
Patty: (smiles and swats Paris) Paris! I'm sure Patience, Pierce and Paige didn't want to know that.  
  
Pierce: Hey, we're people that have lost two sisters, never met their other four sisters until two weeks ago AND today, and we also have powers. We've had worse news.  
  
Patience: I actually think it's kinda cute. Unusual, but cute!  
  
(A demon with two hands on each arm came up behind them)  
  
Patty: Girls, watch out.  
  
Prue: What the hell do you want you demonic freak (throws it against the wall)  
  
Piper: You tell him Prue (freezes him and then blows him up)  
  
Pierce: Whoa, my first real demonic attack, not that fun.  
  
(the demon comes back and throws Pierce through a wall where she lies, unconscious)  
  
Patience: No!! (runs over to her) Please Pierce, Pierce wake up.  
  
Demon: (turns into a darklighter) She's dead witch  
  
Patience: (turns around and stands up) You again!! I swear to god if you've killed my twin sister aswell as Hollie-Marie I'll kill you!!  
  
Demon: I never wanted you're puny little sister, it was Pierce I wanted all along, but she orbed last time, this time I have her!! (blinks out)  
  
Patience: (tears streaming down her cheeks) No. Pierce, please wake up. Please, you're my twin sister, you can't die on me. I can't lose another sister. (shakes her shoulders) Pierce please  
  
Phoebe: (looks at Piper and Prue, crying) What do we do?  
  
Piper: What is there to do? I think we were too late this time (wipes her eyes) Just for the record, that's the third sister.  
  
Patience: (turns around) Pierce isn't dead. She's too strong, she won't let something like that kill her, not without putting up a fight.  
  
Piper: I know honey. (turns around) Leo? Leo?  
  
Leo: (orbs in) What is it?  
  
Piper: Pierce was attacked, can you try and heal her. She might be too far gone, I don't know. But please, just try.  
  
Leo: (looks worried and walks over) I'll give it my best shot)  
  
Does Pierce die? Might be a while before I update now. I now have a solid week of revising to be doing. There will definitely be an update by 5-8- 04. Soz if that's a long time!! ----x Jessi x---- 


	22. They think it's all overit is now

Leo: (shakes his head) She's not healing...there's something wrong.  
  
Piper: (claps her hand to her mouth) No...she can't be dead!!! Maybe it's something that Patience has to do to heal her.  
  
Leo: (stands up) You need love to heal someone. Patience is half whitelighter, her love for her twin should be able to save her.  
  
Patience: (runs across the living room and crashes on the floor next to her) Come on Pierce. You can pull through. I love you sis,I love you (her hands glow and she smiles triumphantly) It's working..it's working!  
  
Pierce: (sits up) Whoa! What happened?  
  
Phoebe: (giggles and then stops) Oh...um....you were dead, to put it lightly.  
  
Pierce: Wow (stands up) That's new  
  
Piper: Ya. We'd like to be able to tell you that that's a once in a lifetime experience...but we can't do that.  
  
Pierce: (waves her hand) Aww that's ok. I've lived with Patience for 13 years, I think I can handle death every now and then.  
  
(they all laugh)  
  
Prue: (mutters to Paige, Phoebe, Patience, Pierce and Paris) let's leave Piper and Leo alone for a while. (they run upstairs and turn on the Keane album fullblast)  
  
Piper: (giggles) Wow....they're subtle. (turns around to face Leo)  
  
Leo: well. (kisses Piper) They know when to leave us alone. (pause) I love you.  
  
Piper: (smiles and cuddles up to his chest) I love you too,more than you know.  
  
(fades out with them hugging and pans to the others dancing upstairs)  
  
THE END  
  
AN:Well...that's all folks, thought I should just finish it off a little 


End file.
